


The Promise

by dubsdubu



Series: The Promise AU and Oneshots [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26382415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubsdubu/pseuds/dubsdubu
Summary: Dahyun and Sana used to play together as children. Sana was 6 and Dahyun was 5, but one day Sana's family had to move back to Japan. The pair make a silly promise to go to the same university one day--NYU. The campus surrounded the park where the two would meet to play. 15 years later, Dahyun remembers the promise, but not the person. Sana hardly remembers her old life but she has a charm from those early days. Will life bring them back together?
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Im Nayeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Series: The Promise AU and Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917361
Kudos: 33





	1. Welcome to NYU

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings!
> 
> If you've stumbled upon this work, it is not new. I originally uploaded it to Twitter (Aug 2018), then AFF (Oct 2018), and now I've finally made an Ao3. (:
> 
> If you've read this before, no changes have been made (so forgive the lack of editing). It was the first piece of writing I actually ever published and I've since had more practice.  
> But it will always have a special place in my heart.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it if you reading it for the first time, or are reading it again. 
> 
> Feel free to visit my twitter for the Character List: https://twitter.com/DubsDubu/status/1030517748944666624
> 
> -kit.

_/breathe…_

With luggage and duffel bag in hand, Dahyun waited in front of suite 877. She wasn’t sure if she should knock or ring the buzzer.

_/two suitemates won’t be so bad…_

_/I hope they’re nice._

She’s finally here -- NYU-- after two years saving money at community college, she’s finally made it on a partial scholarship. Granted, the thought of crippling student loan debt didn’t escape her mind, but she was here.

_/I wonder if you’re here too_

She knocks on the door and within milliseconds it swings open as if someone had already been watching her from the other side.

“HI! HELLO! WELCOME!” two voices greet her -- one obviously more enthusiastic than the other.

The shorter girl bounces forward in excitement and shakes her hand.

“I’m Son Chaeyoung, Philosophy Major and this tall person over here is Chou Tzuyu, Economics. You have no idea how happy I am to finally have someone else here.”

“Kim Dahyun...uhh...Psychology.”

“Sorry, don’t mind her. I promise we aren’t creepy. She’s just extremely caffeinated. We stopped by Third Rail Coffee earlier,” said Tzuyu as she dragged Chaeyoung away from Dahyun.

_/These two are adorable. I think I’ll like it here_

Third Rail Coffee --what a coincidence! That’s where Dahyun was supposed to start work tomorrow. Her scholarship was definitely not enough to cover the high cost of tuition and lodging. She definitely needed monies and TRC was hiring.

“Oh, no way! You go there a lot? I start work there tomorrow actually," Dahyun says as she’s finally given space to drag her luggage in the room.

She takes a few seconds to admire the room. Their suite was fairly big; definitely enough to fit three people but no more than that. The university provided them with three beds, three closets, and three desks. There was a mini-fridge and a TV though -- probably one of the girls’.

_/So this is what it’s like to dorm on campus_

“Is that all you’ve brought with you?” Tzuyu asks seemingly shocked at Dahyun’s lack of stuff.

“My parents don’t live too far from here. I just wanted to be more independent and get out of their space.”

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu nod in unison satisfied at Dahyun's response, but clearly they were still interested in asking her more things. Dahyun finishes unpacking her luggage in the next 30 minutes and during the time, the pair never stopped inquiring about her life.

She felt bad for having to cut their conversation short but it was almost time to meet her peer mentor. She had to head to the Transfer Center to meet said person. Part of Dahyun was skeptical about how helpful these mentors could be, but she’d take all the help she could get.

A quick 5-minute walk over to the center and she finds herself being greeted by a girl with the kindest eyes she thinks she's ever seen.

“Hello! Welcome to the Transfer Center. I’m Jihyo and I’m a peer mentor here. Are you new?”

“I’m Kim Dahyun. 3rd-year Psychology student.”

Jihyo lets out a squeal, “Oh she’s gonna be so happy to meet you. You’re cute!”

“Uhh..thanks I guess. But who?”

“Your mentor! I’ll go get her. Just sit over there.” Jihyo gestures to a couch and quickly runs to the back.

Dahyun awkwardly sits, unsure of what to do with herself.

Less than a minute later Dahyun feels a hand on her shoulder. “Hi, Dahyun! My name is Sana. I’m your mentor” says a sweet voice.

Dahyun turns to face Sana and was immediately awestruck by her radiant smile. Everything about her screamed sweetness and sunshine.

She was definitely captivating.

Hoping she hadn’t been staring too long, Dahyun quickly waves and introduces herself.

“Kim Dahyun, 3rd-year psych transfer student. But...uh... you already knew that.” She laughs nervously.

_/Be cool, Dahyun! Don't freak out._

“Aww you’re so adorable, Dahyun! I can’t wait to get to know you. I’m here to make your transition into NYU smoother, but most of all I’m just here to be a friendly face in the crowd. So what brings you to NYU?"

* * *

[end of part 1]

Author's note: There will be many many parts. <:


	2. When We Were Young

_/it was a promise I made 15 years ago…_

“Dahyun-ah...stay where I can see you, and don’t let your brother get into trouble,” said her mother.

Her parents recently bought their own food truck and parked it by the streets of Washington Square Park. Business was booming; NYU student patrons would always come to eat their authentic Korean food.

Dahyun loved accompanying her mom in the food truck because it meant she could play by the park. She was five now --her brother was nine and certainly more mischievous than her.

Having an older brother was like a double-edged sword. Dahyun rarely got bullied because other kids new her brother was around. But she was often the target of his own shenanigans. Yesterday he had found some insects and chased her around with them in hand knowing full well how terrified she was of them.

_/ugh...boys...gross._

It was nearing the end of summer and she would be starting kindergarten in the fall-- at a real school. She needed to make full use of her last month of freedom. Maybe she would try playing with other kids more. Making friends before school started couldn’t hurt.

Dahyun hoped that today she could just enjoy her time at the park. She loved sitting by the fountain and observing all the things around her. She didn’t have many friends but she liked watching others play with their friends.

She made her way over to her favorite spot by the fountain when she noticed some girl sitting there. She must be new -- no one else sits at that fountain spot but Dahyun. Other kids just ran around or would be jumping in the fountain.

She didn’t look much older than Dahyun, maybe she wouldn’t mind moving.

“Excuse me! You’re in my spot,” Dahyun whispered quietly -- not wanting to offend the girl.

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t know. Wanna sit next to me?” the girl replies as she pats the spot next to her.

She didn’t know how to respond, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt to make a new friend.

“I'm Sana but friends call me, Nana. They used to call me Sana Banana but it just got shorter and shorter,” she laughs at the memory, smiling from cheek to cheek as Dahyun sits beside her.

“My name is Dahyun. Some people call me Dahyunnie -- mostly my family,” Dahyun nods with her lips pursed.

Sana rests her head on Dahyun’s shoulders. “I like you, Dahyun! I think we’ll be good friends.” Dahyun felt the heat rising to her cheeks.

This feeling was brand new and certainly unfamiliar, but she didn’t seem to mind. Dahyun used to just sit and watch other people at the park, but with Sana around, she was no longer alone. The pair would spend some days just sitting and talking by the fountain. Some other days they would play pretend. Sana always loved playing the princess role and she would make Dahyun her little prince. Dahyun let Sana choose what they would do because Sana was a year older, but also she didn’t really know how to play with others.

They met a few times a week for the next month. Dahyun enjoyed every single moment. She wished the summer would never end. For the first time in her life she felt like she belonged somewhere. Sana had a way of making her feel good. There was just something about her smile and her bubbly personality that Dahyun found very refreshing.

It was the last week before she would officially start kindergarten. She wondered why she never asked Sana what school she was going to. Maybe they were going to be classmates -- or at the very least, schoolmates. As they sit together in their favorite spot by the fountain Dahyun wraps her arms around the taller girl.

“Nana-chan, are you ready for school? It starts next week! I’m honestly nervous, it’s my first time going to a real school.”

Sana loops her hands around Dahyun’s arms, and she lets out a sigh.

“Dahyun, I’m not going to school here. My family and I are going to move back to Japan. Once my father completes his last summer class here at NYU, we’ll be heading back. I...I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier. I’m sorry.”

Dahyun watches as tears well up in Sana’s eyes. She didn’t even notice her own. “Don’t be sorry. It’s fine. You’ll be back soon right?” she says.

Sana shakes her head. The truth is she doesn’t know if she’ll ever be back in New York.

“Well, maybe when we’re older. We can come back here. You know...go to college together....cause adults can choose where they want to go to school.” Dahyun really didn’t want their friendship to end right here.

“I really enjoyed spending time with you this past summer, Dahyunnie. I will study hard in Japan if you promise we’ll both go to NYU one day.” Sana wipes the tear that falls on Dahyun’s cheek.

“Let’s do it! let’s both get into NYU one day and meet here again,” Dahyun grasps Sana’s hands and beings linking their pinkies together, “What do you say? I think we can do it.”

“Me too. Aww man… I’ll really miss you, Dahyunnie”

“You’re not leaving yet. Let’s meet here every day for the rest of this week.”

And so the pair meet as if it was the last time they would see each other every time.

As their last day drew closer, Dahyun treasured the time she would spend being princess Sana’s little prince. She knew she wanted Sana to have a part of her before Sana left so she asked her parents to go with her to the NYU gift shop before it closed.

Dahyun browsed the shop for a while until a cute keychain with the NYU mascot caught her eye. Sana would surely like this one. She passed it to her parents for purchase. Part of her was sad. It all happened so fast. She never had to say goodbye to anyone before.

They were still young and college was many years away. She worried that one day she would forget everything. She worried that Sana would forget her too. Honestly, as long as their promise remained unforgotten, she didn’t care if Sana remembered her. That’s all she could hope for.

If Sana remembered the promise, she would still go to NYU and they could still meet. It’s not silly to think that far, is it?

Sana’s flight to Japan was tomorrow which meant this was the last time for her and Dahyun to hang out. Dahyun couldn’t believe it.

It was time for her first real goodbye. Sana was already sitting at their spot on the fountain by the time she got to the park. Sana was smiling brightly as she always does. It made Dahyun smile too-- though a part of her heart was hurting. She wondered if Sana felt the same.

“Come on, Dahyunnie. One last round of princess adventures? Do you want to be the princess this time?” Sana pulled Dahyun further into the park.

“Only if you’re my prince, Nana-chan.”

Sana’s smile grew bigger.

The pair played for a while and as the sky began to change color, they knew their time was coming to an end.

“My princess, I’m afraid we must part ways. I...I am needed in my kingdom,” tears threatened to fall from Sana’s eyes, “I will miss you so much.”

“Before you go, I have something for you. Please take this with you to Japan. I..uhh… I hope it reminds you of your time here and of our promise to meet at NYU when we are both old enough.”

“Dahyunnie, you didn’t have to get me anything! And of course, I’ll never forget you or our promise. Thank you for this -- for everything. We will have our happily ever after when we are both at NYU. I’ll keep this with me forever.”

Both of them are crying now. Sana clings onto Dahyun with the keychain still in hand, neither wanting to let go. But they eventually had to. Once they parted ways, they knew the only thing they could hold on to was their promise. So they tried to keep it close to their heart.

As the years pass, their memories of each other fade. Dahyun eventually forgets Sana’s name, and Sana Dahyun’s. But Dahyun did remember the promise. She could never forget it. She continued to work through all the obstacles life threw at her so that one day she could go to NYU.

_/And now I’m here. Where are you?_

20-year-old Dahyun tries to remember the girl's face, her voice, her anything. But nothing comes to mind. All she had was their promise.

* * *

[end of part 2]

AN: Some MILD angst w/ this long update. More to come. Hmu if you have questions <:


	3. Fast Friends

Today was the first day of classes for all NYU students. Dahyun was glad she only had one class from 12:30 to 2pm --Abnormal Psychology. She did, however, have a six-hour work shift after at Third Rail Coffee from 3 to 9pm. Maybe she wasn’t so lucky after all. She just had to take things one step at a time.

  
First: Abnormal Psych. She wondered what kind of things she would learn today. Really she knew not to expect too much content. The professor was probably only planning to go over the syllabus. Dahyun made it a habit to sit toward the front of lecture halls. It’s not like she asked questions during class, but she figured she paid the best attention when she’s sitting upfront. She ended up choosing an aisle seat in the center section which was three rows from the front.

“Hey! I thought I saw you walk in here,” said a familiar voice from behind.  
  
It was Sana again with that killer smile of hers. “May I sit next to you?”  
  


Dahyun quickly nodded, making sure to return Sana’s smile.

“What luck! I can’t believe I have a class with you. You know, when I volunteered for this peer mentor program, I didn’t think I’d actually get assigned. But I’m glad I got you--though I don't really know why.”  
  
“Oh uh...thanks I guess. Haha If I’m being completely honest, I was a bit skeptical about the whole peer mentorship thing at first." Dahyun noticed Sana pouting the moment she said “skeptical” so she felt the need to elaborate. “But I’m glad I eventually did it because now I officially have another friend-- you.”

With that, Sana’s radiant smile had been restored. Dahyun didn't know why but part of her always wanted to make sure Sana was smiling. It was quite gut-wrenching to see the older girl pout. Dahyun hoped she'd never be the cause of Sana’s sadness.

“So Abnormal Psych, huh? Are you excited for the final project? It’s mandatory for this class --but hey at least we get partners.” Sana spoke, breaking the comfortable silence that had set in for a while.  
  
“Wait how do you know that?”

“A few of my friends have taken this class before. But also it's on the 3rd page of the syllabus. Didn't you read it?”  
  
“Okay, who reads the syllabus anyway?” Dahyun grumbles, “but seeing as you're the only person I know in this class do you think maybe we could uhh be partners?”

“Well, I don't know, Dahyun. I think I'd want a partner who reads the syllabus so they aren't lost in class.”  
  
“Shhh...I’ll read it. For you. I promise. Please be my partner,” Dahyun pouts as she holds Sana’s hands.

“Fine, you've got yourself a partner. I can't resist cute girls with soft hands,” Sana admits frankly.  
  
Dahyun choked on air. She didn't know if Sana was being serious.   
  


_/What was that? Is she trying to kill me?_

Dahyun could have sworn she wasn't wearing a sweater. Why did she feel like she was on fire? Sana let out a hearty laugh and was about to tease Dahyun about her reaction when the professor walks in. Dahyun felt like she owed Dr. Park a debt of gratitude for saving her from further embarrassment.

“Take out your syllabus folks and let’s get this show on the road!” he says enthusiastically.

But of course, he had to talk about the syllabus and how important it was further proving Sana’s point.   
  


_/Great. Just great._  
  
“Everything you will ever need in this class starts with the syllabus. Of course, you can email me questions but if the answer is on the syllabus I'm going to pretend like I never saw your email. My point is, you're all adults now. I trust you can read it without me having to tell you.”

Dahyun swore she could hear Sana giggling throughout the professor’s syllabus sermon. She decides to glance over at Sana and sure wasn't surprised to find that the older girl was currently staring at her with the cheekiest grin plastered on her face.

Sana notices Dahyun rolling her eyes and begins to smirk, scooting closer to the younger girl.

“Sana - 1, Dahyun - 0.” she whispers into Dahyun’s ears sending shivers down the younger girl’s spine.

The professor moves on to explain the details of their final project. Dahyun tries her best to pay attention to everything he's saying but Sana was moving closer and closer to her.

_/What's with this girl?_

Eventually, Sana rests her head on Dahyun’s shoulder. It was little distracting but hey, the professor wasn't actually going over any real content. Dahyun didn’t really mind the contact.

Dr. Park finished the introduction slides way before the allotted time so he decided to end lecture early leaving Dahyun with extra time before work.  
  
Dahyun and Sana began putting their laptops away. “Where are you heading off to, Dahyun?”

“I have work at Third Rail Coffee at 3 p.m. so I guess I'll head over there. No harm being early on the first day. And you?”   
  
“My next lecture isn't until 6 p.m. so I have free time on my hands. I was supposed to go to TRC right after class to meet my roommate and some other friends. Why don't we just go there together?”

It wasn't really much of a question cause Sana already managed to loop her arm around Dahyun’s -- dragging her out of the lecture hall.

It was a beautiful day outside so Sana decided it would be a good idea to cut across Washington Square Park. Dahyun did not protest. Truth be told she missed the park. She used to go there a lot as a kid, but one day she just stopped going entirely. She got too busy studying -- working hard to get into NYU. She also had no reason to go because there was no one to go with.  
  
As they passed by the fountain, Sana asks “Do you wanna sit here for a bit? It’s nice out and you don’t officially start work for another hour or so.”

“Sure I don’t mind. I used to love sitting here when I was a kid-- even had my own spot.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you were that type of kid, huh? Marking your territory. You must have been-”  
  
“SANA-CHAN!!!” shouted a voice from the other side of the fountain forcing Sana to stop mid-sentence. The owner of the said voice was soon sprinting towards them.  
  
“Ehhh! Momo, I thought you didn’t end class till 2:30. What are you doing here?”  
  
“Don’t pretend you’re not happy to see me. I know you missed me, Sana. And if you must know I was waiting for Nayeon,” Momo quipped.

“Who is your friend?”  
  
“This is Dahyun, my mentee for that peer mentor thing Jihyo and I volunteered for.”   
  
Dahyun waves at Momo who flashes her a sweet smile and waves back.  
  
“Aren't you in the same class as Mina? Where is she?”

“Yeah, but she said she had to meet someone first. Must have been urgent if she bolted out of class as soon as we were dismissed. Nayeon should be here soon though,”  
  
“I don't care about your girlfriend’s whereabouts, Momo. For the umpteenth time, I hate it when I third wheel next to both of y'all.”  
  
“Ah but you're not third-wheeling today. Dahyun’s here! Right, Dahyun? You'll keep Sana company?”

“Sure until I go to work. Then she can go back to being lonely,” Dahyun jokes. She wasn't sure if she and Sana were at that level yet, but she hoped the other girl wouldn't take it personally.  
  
“Wow, Dahyun that's a low blow!” laughs Momo, “I like you and I'm sure Sana does too.”

“You're supposed to be on my side Dahyun! Forget being your mentor. I'm your partner in Abnormal Psych!”  
  
“You started it with all that scorekeeping thing earlier! But I mean I guess we can call it a tie and end it here.”

“Look at you two, already bickering like a couple. Nayeon’s gonna--”  
  
“Nayeon’s gonna what?” a new voice interjects. Dahyun assumed it was either Nayeon or Mina.  
  
The new girl then proceeds to wrap her arms around Momo and gaze into the taller girls’ eyes.

_/Well that must be Nayeon._  
  
“Gross. Can you two get a room? There's a child present,” Sana demands pointing at Dahyun --the apparent child.  
  
“Hey I'm 20! I'm like a year younger than you,” Dahyun defends herself.

“Sana, is this your mentee? Oh this is great! Now you no longer have to be a third wheel,” Nayeon turns to face Dahyun, “I’m Im Nayeon, 5th-year Drama and Vocal Performance Double, and you are?”  
  
“Kim Dahyun, 3rd-year Psychology transfer!”

“The reason she’s still here is cause she’s not very bright,” Sana pokes fun at Nayeon.  
  
“EXCUSE ME! It’s cause I’m a double major and I often have projects outside of school. Also, there’s no shame in taking your own time in college. Everyone’s different. Plus I could never leave my baby behind.”  
  
“It’s me, I’m here baby!” Momo cheers.  
  
Dahyun found Sana’s friends really entertaining. She wondered if she would find her own group of friends --besides her quirky suitemates of course. Maybe Sana wouldn’t mind sharing friends.  
  
“So what are you two doing here? Did Momo and I interrupt a date or something?”

“No, nothing like that. We were just walking. Dahyun has work at TRC later and since I was going there to meet you fools I thought why not just hang out? After all, we aren’t just mentor and mentee, right Dahyun? We are partners now!” Sana shoots Dahyun a wink and Nayeon just rolls her eyes.  
  
“You know Sana, you don’t have to flirt with every girl out there. Dahyun might just run away from you,” Nayeon teases.  
  
 _/Yep, these girls are going to be the death of me._

“Did you say TRC? My roommate works there. Yoo Jeongyeon, have you met her?” Momo asks.  
  
“Nope, today will be my first day working there. I guess the name sounds familiar. She might be training me.”

“Oh have fun with that! She’s so strict. She always makes me clean our room. She says I’m too messy. But don’t get me wrong I love her”  
  
“Dahyun-ah,” Nayeon wraps her arms around Dahyun’s neck and stares right into her soul, “will you give me free coffee? Jeongyeon never does.”

“Hey, don’t try to get my partner in trouble. She hasn’t even started yet,” Sana said as she tried to wrestle Dahyun away from Nayeon’s grasp. “Don’t mind them Dahyun! The only person you have to give free coffee to is me!” Sana laughs at her own joke.

Dahyun wondered if she could ever get used to this. She hadn't really gotten close to anyone in a while because she was busy studying. The promise was the only thing she focused on. And now she’s at NYU. Maybe it was time to live her best life.

  
Maybe it was time for her to find the girl she made the promise to.  
  


* * *

  
[end of part 3]  
  
AN: sO MuCH diaLOguE. If they sounds awkward it's cause I'm awkward irl >: Just want y'all to know I am actually a college student with classes and an exam this Tue, so next update will be late.


	4. Of Building Relationships

Dahyun spent the last hour before her shift talking to Sana, Momo and Nayeon. The oldest girl, Nayeon, gladly shared the intimate details of how she and Momo got together.

“Oh it was definitely love at first sight!” Nayeon announced proudly.  
  
Apparently they had a dance class together, Nayeon really liked what she saw and the rest was history. It was clear that even though Nayeon made the first move, Momo was just as enamored with her.

“You know now that I think about it, your whole situation was creepy,” Sana teased, “you were a 2nd year hitting on a little baby 1st year.”  
  
“Hey, I didn’t know she was a 1st year! Plus, she asked for my number first.”

“That’s cause you asked me out but didn’t tell me how to contact you!” Momo whined.  
  
“It was a trap this perv must have planned it out that way!” Sana shouted.  
  
Momo turned to face Nayeon and scrunched up her face into a little pout.

“Aww babe, don’t listen to her. She’s just bitter that she’s still single even though she flirts with everything that has a heartbeat,” Nayeon says before giving Momo a little peck on the cheek.  
  
Sana let out a scoff. She had been rendered speechless by Nayeon’s jab.

Dahyun thought the whole thing was kind of cute. While she didn’t believe in the whole love at first sight thing, she hoped to find a love where she felt completely one with the other person. Part of her thought back to the girl she made a promise to.

_/Was that really love? I mean--I was 5 years old, I don't think I was capable of knowing what love was then, right? If I met you now, maybe I would._  
  
“Okay, so I know how these two lovebirds came to be, but how did you all meet?” Dahyun asks.

The story of their friend group was quite a complicated one with many intertwining relationships. Turns out Sana and Momo went to the same high school in Japan. They both came here on different scholarships, but they had always been the best of friends. Sana’s obsession with NYU was convincing enough for Momo to come and follow her here. The two were inseparable until Momo got together with Nayeon. Sana was quickly “demoted to third-wheel” according to Nayeon.

Jihyo and Sana met at work, but both were unaware of the fact that they had a mutual friend which was Nayeon. It was until Nayeon’s 20th birthday party that Sana found out that Jihyo was Nayeon's roommate. They mentioned something about Jeongyeon --Dahyun’s co-worker whom she was supposed to meet in a little bit-- being very drunk that night too. She was apparently Momo’s roommate but also Nayeon’s best friend. Dahyun couldn't believe that Sana And her friends were so connected. They all knew each other one way or another. She tried hard to remember how they all knew each other.

_/Momo and Sana- best friends, Momo and Nayeon- Girlfriends, Jihyo and Sana- work friends, Jihyo and Nayeon- roommates, Jeongyeon and Momo- roommates, Jeongyeon and Nayeon- best friends. Right? Right._

The last person they talked about was Mina, Sana’s roommate who Dahyun had yet to meet. She was a third-year like Dahyun but randomly got assigned to be Sana's roommate when Sana’s previous roommate graduated. Like Momo, she’s also a dancer -- but her focus was on Ballet.

Sana joked about how Nayeon was so captivated by Mina the first time she saw the girl dance that Momo almost broke up with Nayeon right then and there.  
  
“Hey I wasn’t the only one ogling at her! I turned to my lovely girlfriend here and she was flat out drooling,” Nayeon argued.

“Dahyun, did you know this girl ditched me to volunteer to be Mina’s dance partner?” Momo cried.  
  
“Well that’s cause if I hadn’t done that I knew you would have!”  
  
“Lies! All lies!”

“You two are making my roomie sound like a homewrecker!” Sana protested. “She innocent okay. It’s not her fault she’s gorgeous and dances like a goddess.”  
  
Dahyun couldn't wait to meet Mina. She wanted more friends her age. Sana's group was older and her suitemates were younger. Dahyun wondered if this Mina girl was as beautiful as they say. Well, all of Sana’s friends were beautiful -- and Sana too of course --but the thing is, they weren't even just superficially pretty. They had the personality to match. They were all genuinely nice people.

The group didn't stay at the park for too long. They walked Dahyun to work, introduced her to Jeongyeon, grabbed a coffee, and then left. Mina never showed up to meet them. Dahyun couldn't help but find herself lucky that Sana was assigned to her because now she had all these new friends  
  
“Take care of my partner, Jeongyeon. Make sure she doesn't hurt that pretty little face of hers!” Sana shouts shamelessly before leaving the shop.

“Good luck keeping up with that one. She's something else,” laughed Jeongyeon.  
  
“Is she always that forward?” Dahyun asks.  
  
“I mean...she just does it with pretty girls.”

“Are you calling me pretty, Jeongyeon-unnie?” Dahyun tucks her hair behind her ears and bats her eyes at Jeongyeon.  
  
“Okay, I take it back. You two are perfect for each other!”

The six-hour shift passed very quickly. Jeongyeon taught Dahyun everything she needed to know. Of course, it would still take her time to get used to everything, but she was glad Jeongyeon was the one training her. Jeongyeon was very patient.

It was 8:30 pm by the time Dahyun and Jeongyeon finished all the closing procedures. Dahyun finished wiping all the tables and mopping the floor. She grabbed her bag from the back and bid farewell to Jeongyeon who told her to go ahead because the older girl was locking up.

As Dahyun exited the shop, she bid Jeongyeon one last goodbye. She was about to walk away when someone collided into her.  
  
“Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry, I wasn't looking I --Sana?”

Sana was sitting on the floor. A result of their apparent collision.  
  
“We closed 30 minutes ago I think you’re a little late if you wanted some coffee,” said Dahyun as she offered a hand for Sana to take.

“I didn’t come here for coffee. I came here for you. Wanted to make sure you got back to your room safely. I know I got lost a lot when I first started going here. This place looks way different at night.”  
  
Dahyun couldn't help but smile at Sana. She was really something else.

As the pair walked back to Dahyun’s suite, they talked about their plan for their final project. Well, they attempted to. Neither could really think of any good ideas because they were both obviously tired from a very long first day of class. They instead agreed to meet at Sana’s room the next day to further plan things out.  
  
It didn’t take long for the pair to reach Dahyun’s suite. Somewhere along the way, Sana managed to loop her arm around Dahyun’s. She didn’t protest because it was rather cold, but also part of her just liked having Sana close. She couldn’t explain what it was about the girl that made her feel comfortable.  
  
“Well, this is me. Suite #877! Will you be okay walking on your own?”

“Oh yeah, I just live in the building across the street. You can see it from here, see?” leans against the glass and points at the next set of dorm buildings. “247. That’s my room number. Don’t forget it, Dahyunnie! I’ll see you at 4pm tomorrow, okay?”

Dahyun nods. “Good night, Sana-chan. Thanks for walking me home. Next time I’ll walk you home.”  
  
“And they said chivalry is dead! Watch out Kim Dahyun, people are going to be lining up to date you if you continue like that. See you tomorrow!”

“See you,” Dahyun was definitely blushing.  
  


 _/Jeongyeon was right. I’m gonna need all the luck I can get._  
  
Dahyun put her keycard in and opened the door gently. She couldn’t help but smile when she found her suitemates huddled under a blanket watching what seemed to be Coco.

“Dahyun-unnie, who were you with? Do you have a girlfriend we need to be aware of?” Tzuyu asked blatantly, pausing the movie.  
  
“What! No! I..uhh..she’s my partner for a class project and also my peer mentor!”  
  
“She’s cute, isn’t she? I can tell. You’re blushing,” Chaeyoung sang.

“Why are you all like this?” Dahyun fake cries, “I’m new here. Aren’t you supposed to be nice to me?”  
  
“Fine, fine! Sorry unnie, want to join us? We just started,” Chaeyoung lifts up the blanket and pats the space beside her.

  
“I’m not sorry. I call it as I see it,” says the tallest girl as she unpauses the movie.  
  
Dahyun made herself comfortable next to the pair. Despite the teasing, she couldn’t help but smile. She was really lucky to have found such lovely people. Her year at NYU was off to a good start.  
  


* * *

  
[end of part 4]  
AN: and I'm back. Survived all of today just so I could post this. Exams are gr8. I hope you're all well. This AU is gonna get SPICIER. Maybe some Mihyun *winks*? <:


	5. On Time

Dahyun was always on time for things. Not once in her life has she ever been late. In fact, she was the type to show up to the party while the hosts were still setting up- not that she’d actually ever been to a “real” party or anything.

She associated being late to possibilities of missed opportunities; it wasn’t like she believed in destiny or anything, but she didn’t want to worry about the what-ifs or what-could-have-been. Being on time kept her sane like that. That’s why she only agreed to meet Sana if she knew she definitely wouldn’t be late. Her class was set to end at 3:30 pm which would give her enough time to make it to Sana’s room by 4 pm.

She knew she wouldn’t be late if her class ended on time; however, she was not prepared when her class ended thirty minutes early. She wasn’t sure if she should go to Sana’s room earlier than planned, but she guessed it wouldn’t hurt.

She started packing her things and then began making her way to Sana’s. Dahyun thought she had a foolproof plan. If Sana was there to open the door, then she’d just apologize for being extremely early. If no one answers, then she’d just leave and come back later.

What Dahyun failed to consider was the chance of someone other than Sana opening the door. Dahyun stood in front of room #247. She knocked on the door and took a step backward. As the door opened, Dahyun began to apologize for showing up earlier than expected.

“I’m sorry Sana-chan, I know we agreed to-- oh- uh you’re not Sana. Sorry I’ll go. I must have gotten the wrong room.” An embarrassed Dahyun started to walk away, wanting to avoid the awkward situation she had put herself in.

“Wait, you have the right room!” a soft voice calls, “Sana’s just not here yet. You can come in if you’d like. She did tell me she was having someone over.”  
  
Dahyun bows apologetically and stops in front of the girl who was now leaning against the door.

As she lifted her head up she was given more time to admire the person in front of her.  
  


 _/Wow...you must be…_  
  
“I’m Mina, Sana’s roommate.”  
  
Beautiful was an understatement. This girl was breathtakingly gorgeous. For someone who was just wearing a t-shirt and yoga pants, she still managed to look elegant. Dahyun could understand why Nayeon and Momo were both captivated.

Mina gestures for Dahyun to enter the room. “You can sit on my bed if you’d like. I’m not sure if Sana’s comfortable with me allowing guests to sit on her bed so I guess you can use mine.”  
  
Dahyun gladly took the spot next to Mina. She sat down and looked around the room admiring how different it was from her own. It was much smaller, but that made sense considering there were only two of them.  
  
“So uh...you know my name, what’s yours?”  
  
“Oh right! I’m Kim Dahyun, 3rd-year Psychology Transfer!”

“Psychology huh? That’s cool, it’s the same major as Sana. I’m sorry she’s late by the way. She always does this. Sometimes I wonder if she uses that watch I bought for her birthday.”

“Oh no! She’s not late actually. I’m just really early because my class ended earlier than expected -- way earlier.”  
  
“Ahh well, I bet she’s going to be late anyway.”

Dahyun was really bad a small talk. She was kind of awkward and didn’t know how to handle herself around pretty girls. Sana seemed to be the only exception. She’s been one of the few pretty girls that Dahyun felt completely comfortable around.

“Sana told me you were a Dance Major. I thought that was really cool. Momo and Nayeon also said you danced very well,”  
  
Mina squealed and used her hair to cover her face. “Did they say anything else?”

_/Well they said you're really beautiful._

  
“Mmm...nope. Nothing much.”  
  
“Good! I don't want those goofballs spreading false information.”  
  
 _/Oh they definitely weren't lying._  
  
“So Dahyun, how'd you meet Sana?”

“Oh uh well since I'm a transfer, she’s my peer mentor. We also just happened to be in the same psych class and I asked her to be my partner for the final project. That’s why I’m here today.”

“What luck! It’s always nice to have friends in the same class. I sure hope she hasn't done anything weird though. I know Sana can be quite flirty, but I promise you she means well.”  
  
“Yeahhh...she is definitely flirty. How'd you get used to it?”

“Oh you know, you kinda just ignore her and she'll move on to the next person,” Mina laughs softly as she stood up and made her way to the desktop turning it on. “I’m gonna go play a game if you don’t mind.”

Silence soon filled the room. It stayed like that for a good chunk of the time. Both girls had moved on to doing things on their own. Mina was playing a shooting game on her PC and Dahyun was surfing the interwebs on her phone. If it wasn’t the aggressive clicking of the mouse and tapping on the keyboard, the room would have stayed absolutely quiet. Dahyun checked her phone for the time. It turns out Mina had been playing for 50 minutes and it was already 4:10 pm. Where was Sana?

As finishes another round of her game, Mina takes off her headphones and suddenly decides to ask Dahyun a question.  
  
“So why did you pick NYU?”

The question took Dahyun by surprise. Everyone seemed to be interested in knowing why she transferred. 

  
_/I once made a promise to a girl when I was a kid that we would meet back here and live happily ever after._

“Oh it's stupid really. I once made a promise to someone to get in here; so I worked hard and saved up some money, and now I'm here!”  
  
“What are you talking about? That's not stupid at all!” Mina says as she shoves Dahyun a little.

“My roommates seem to think it is,” Dahyun pouts.  


_/But then again, I told them the full story. Maybe it wasn't so much the “getting in” part that was silly, but rather the “finding each other”._

“You're really adorable, you know that Dahyun? In all my years here I've never met another person who came here because of a promise,” Mina says as she flashes Dahyun a gummy smile and tucks her hair behind her ears.

Mina’s smile was hypnotizing. Dahyun couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes were glued onto Mina. But then it hit her.  
  
“Wait what did you just say?”  
  
“I haven't met anyone else who came to NYU because they made a promise to someone.”  
  
“You promised someone you'd go to NYU?”

Mina nods shyly.  
  
Dahyun was about to ask Mina another question but then the door swings open.  
  
“Minaaaaaa, I'm home!!!” Sana announces.  
  
“Well it looks like the person you’ve been waiting for is finally here,” Mina says.

_/Could it be you? Are you really her?_

  
Dahyun could feel her heart rate increasing. She wasn’t sure how to process what was going on. Part of her wasn’t sure if Mina was in fact the girl from her childhood, but she certainly didn’t mind it. She tried scanning Mina’s features for something that could trigger her memory.  
  
“Ehhh! Dahyun? You were already here!” Sana says looking rather baffled.  
  
“Sana, hey! My class ended early so I thought I’d just come here.”

“You know it’s not good to keep your guests waiting. It’s 4:15 pm, your class ended at 3:30pm. Where did you go?” Mina asks Sana.  
  
“Hey it’s not my fault Dahyun’s class ended early. I didn’t know she was already here. I was actually waiting outside her lecture hall for her.”

Dahyun was surprised by Sana’s gesture. “Sana-chan, you didn’t have to wait for me. I knew my way around.”  
  
“I know, but I wanted to walk with you anyway,” Sana says as she wraps her arms around a sitting Dahyun’s neck from behind.

“I hope Mina has kept you entertained while I was gone.”  
  
Dahyun smiles as her eyes meet Mina’s. “Yes, she has.”

Mina was Sana’s roommate. This was perfect. Dahyun reconsidered changing her beliefs about fate. Maybe she was fated to be early today. Maybe She was fated to be Sana’s partner so she could meet Mina -- the girl she’s been waiting 15 years for.

“Well I hate to break up this bonding time for you two but we have work to do, Dahyun!” Sana says as she releases the younger girl from grasp.

“I should head out. I promised to meet Momo at the gym in a few minutes and I don’t want to be late. It was nice meeting you, Dahyun. I guess I’ll see you around!”  
  
Dahyun’s eyes follow Mina as she exits the room.

“You like her don’t you?” Sana asks quietly.  
  
“What! No, I-- I just think...sigh can I be honest with you, Sana-chan?”  
  
“Of course, Dahyun. Your secrets are safe with me.” Sana holds Dahyun’s hands.

“Remember how I told you I came to NYU because I made a promise with someone to go here one day? Remember how I didn’t remember who she was?”  
  
Sana nods.  
  
“I think I found her.”

“You think the girl you made a promise to was Mina?”  
  
“Yeah, she just told me she’s here because of a promise too. I can’t believe my luck, Sana-chan! I wasn’t even sure if I still wanted to try finding her. But now she’s here and I don’t know what to do.”

“You should get your girl, Dahyun. It must be destiny.”  
  
Dahyun usually didn’t appreciate being late. It kind of bugged her when others were late too, but this time she was actually glad Sana came late. She was glad because she got to talk to Mina.

  
Fate has brought her promise girl back to her.  
“Will you help me, Sana-chan?”  
  


* * *

  
[end of part 5]  
AN: tsk tsk Sana why were you late! lol I'm considering writing a Sana POV part. We'll see if I go through with it. It'll be interesting seeing how she feels in all of this. Peace <:


	6. Minatozaki Sana

Sana was sure of one thing. She wanted her 4th year to be the best one she’s had. Her time at NYU was ending and she wanted to make every second count. When Jihyo called her out to meet her mentee, she was admittedly a little nervous. She didn’t know what to expect, but then she saw Dahyun. Something about her felt very welcoming, almost familiar.

Sana wanted to get to know the younger girl more. She couldn't help but smile as the girl told her the reason why she had decided to come here. It was so innocent and quite frankly romantic.

A promise to reunite with someone. It was like something out of the movies. She found Dahyun’s perseverance attractive. All those years of hard work just to keep a promise -- truly amazing. Sana could also relate to Dahyun’s love for NYU.

She tried to recall the summer she had spent in New York before moving back to Japan. She came here with her parents because both of them were graduate students from Tokyo U and they were both taking courses here that summer.

Because they felt that she was old enough to be on her own, they let her play around the park near their lecture halls. She couldn't really remember much from those days because it all happened so fast for her.

Sana was the type to live in the moment and forget everything else. Part of her wished she had better memory for events in her life, but she was glad she at least had a keychain from those early days. It was honestly quite cute; it had the NYU mascot. But more importantly, it reminded her that this place meant something to her.

That was the reason why when she worked so hard to get a scholarship here. She even managed to drag a friend along with her. She really appreciated Momo. On days she missed her family and Japan, she knew she could count on Momo to cheer her up. Then Mina came, and things started to feel even more like Japan. With her friends around, NYU slowly but surely became home in and of itself.

Her last year. She couldn't believe it. Part of her wished she'd met Dahyun earlier. It was a little sad that she only had a year to spend with this new friend she quickly grew fond of. But, hey, at least they had a class together and they were partners for the final project.

“Will you help me, Sana-chan?”  
  
Dahyun practically confessed that she liked Mina - or was at least interested in pursuing her in a romantic way. Sana didn't understand why it hurt a little. Maybe it was because she wanted to keep Dahyun to herself. She watched as the younger girl’s eyes traced every line on her roommate’s face. It was as if Dahyun was trying to make sure she never forgot it.  
  
When Dahyun confirmed that Mina had been the girl she made a promise to, it all clicked for Sana. She wasn't upset or anything. It was kind of strange, she thought, the people's fates could be so intertwined. Maybe she was meant to be the bridge that brought Dahyun to Mina.

Even though she wanted to keep Dahyun to herself, she knew that the girl was probably extremely happy to have found the one she'd been waiting for all this time. She couldn't say no to her new friend. She just couldn't explain why her heart was getting heavier.

She stood up and took a few steps away from Dahyun. She needed a little breathing room.  
“Sure! Of course, I'd help you, Dahyun,” she said as she tried to force a smile.  
  
An excited Dahyun then runs towards her for a hug. Unbeknownst to Dahyun, Sana had terrible balance. They both land on the carpeted floor with a loud thud-- Dahyun’s face only a few inches from Sana's. Sana looked into deep browns of Dahyun’s eyes. They were filled with adoration. But Sana knew it wasn't for her. She bit her lip trying to prevent wild thoughts from emerging.

_/breathe..._  
  
“I'm so sorry, Sana-chan. I've made you fall again,” says Dahyun as she pushes herself off of a stunned Sana. “But, thank you! So much. You have no idea how bad I am at this!”

Dahyun continues to talk but Sana doesn't process anything she's saying. Her heart was still beating fast from having been that close to Dahyun’s face.  
  
“I've never been in a relationship and I don’t know how to talk to pretty girls. What's our game plan, coach? Sana?”

Dahyun waves a hand in front of Sana’s face, pulling Sana back into reality.  
  
“Maybe we can about this after class tomorrow? We should probably start work.”  
  
“RIGHT, right. I'm sorry, I'm being such a terrible partner right now. Okay, you have my full attention, Sana-chan.”

“Hey, no don't say that. You're not terrible. I would be doing the same thing if I were you.”  
  
And so the pair spend the next two hours outlining their project plan. In that time they managed to delegate the work, decide on a theme, and even began to do some research. When they finished, Sana volunteered to walk Dahyun home. An offer that Dahyun declined.  
  
“I think I just need some time alone right now. To process everything. I'll see you in class tomorrow, Sana-chan!”  
  
“Mmm see you!”

Sana watches the younger girl disappear from her view. She hoped Dahyun’s newfound infatuation with her roommate wouldn’t make things awkward for the three of them. She still wanted this year to be great.

Sana was glad that official lectures began for her Abnormal Psych class. She needed to think of things other than Dahyun and Mina. When the class ended, Sana felt the need to offer to walk Dahyun to work. A friendly gesture which the younger girl gladly accepted.

She thought they could talk about the project, or maybe even each other. Unfortunately for her, the younger girl only seemed to be interested in asking her about Mina. Sana loved Mina, but she didn’t know everything about her.

“Sorry, Dahyun. I don’t think I know all the answers to your questions. Maybe you should just ask her yourself, like on a date. It could a totally be a platonic thing. Just to get to know her, you know what I mean?”

“Okay, I guess I could do that. But what would we even do? Do you know what she likes?”  
  
“I mean she’s a dancer. But if you take her out dancing, that’s too cliche. She’s mentioned liking people who can play instruments before.”  
  
“You think if I played piano it would impress her?”

“If you’re any good, I’m sure you can impress anyone, Dahyun,” Sana lets out a little giggle.  
  
Part of her still hurt because she really wanted Dahyun to herself, but she just couldn’t resist how innocent this girl was about wanting to impress her roommate.

It didn’t take long for the pair to reach Third Rail Coffee. Dahyun had a shift with Jeongyeon again. At least she knew Dahyun would have some company. She wondered if Dahyun would ask Jeongyeon about Mina too. The girl has practically been a ball of energy since yesterday.

_/I couldn’t blame her. She must already be thinking of date ideas_.  
  
Sana shook her head and laughed at the thought of her new friend and roommate going on dates. They seemed like an odd couple one wouldn't expect to have chemistry. But if yesterday was any proof, Sana knew they meshed well. It was fated, after all. Mina being her beautiful sweet self, and Dahyun this passionate girl who would surely give the world to Mina. They were childhood friends. Who was she to compete for Dahyun's attention?

She bid Dahyun and Jeongyeon a quick goodbye before making her way to the Transfer Center. Apparently Jihyo wanted to meet up to discuss how things were going with their mentees. Sana tried not to let her thoughts get the best of her during the walk over.

“How’s it going Sana, you alright? You look like something’s bothering you.” Jihyo was always the motherly friend -- always taking care of people before herself.  
  
“I think we have a problem.”

“What? Why?” Jihyo’s eyes widened with concern.  
  
“Dahyun...she uhh...has recently grown fond of Mina. Or not recently I guess since they were childhood friends.”  
  
“What are you talking about, Sana?” Jihyo asks sounding a little more apprehensive.

“Remember how Dahyun said she came here because she made a promise with a childhood friend? Well, she recently discovered that that friend was Mina. So now Dahyun wants to date my roommate,” Sana said stumbling through her words.

“Slow down, Sana! I can’t understand you. Did you say Mina’s the girl Dahyun made a promise with?”  
  
“She seems to think so,”  
  
Jihyo sighed and looked on the floor. “And you’re okay with her liking your roommate?

“Yes? No! I don’t know. I’m really confused right now. I feel upset, but I couldn’t say no to her, Jihyo! I couldn’t bring myself to say no to her.”  
  


 _/She just looked so happy._  
  
“Wait w-what did you do?” Jihyo asked quietly.

“I agreed to set them up. I agreed to get Dahyun a date with Mina!”  
  
“Wait! What! Why would you do that?” Jihyo’s raised her voice. She never raised her voice.  
  
“Woah woah woah why are you more upset than me? What’s up with you?”

Jihyo remained silent. She looked into Sana’s eyes as if trying to plead with the older girl not to prod any further. But Sana did anyway.  
  
“Jihyo, is Mina the one you were talking about when you said you liked someone at one of Nayeon’s parties? Do you like Mina too?”

That was the only possibility Sana could think of. Why else would Jihyo be upset? A few months ago, in a drunken stupor, she had confessed to Sana that she really liked someone. She liked someone but she couldn’t pursue that person because “it would ruin everything”.

And Jihyo, being Jihyo, pretended like nothing had happened the next day. She denied ever having feelings for anyone. So they moved on from it. But Sana never forgot that night.  
  
When Jihyo still didn’t answer, Sana repeated the question again. “Do you like her, Jihyo?”

Sana could have sworn she saw a tear beginning to form in Jihyo’s eyes. Before she could step any closer to comfort the girl, Jihyo took off. Was Mina Jihyo’s person too? Sana wanted to try to stop Jihyo from running away, but she knew she couldn’t. She also knew better than to chase after the girl. Jihyo was someone who needed space when she was upset, and Sana knew that. Maybe she needed some space too.  
  
Sana loved Mina, but all this talk of the girl was too much for Sana to handle in one day. First Dahyun, now Jihyo!

She needed a break and so she decided to walk around campus. She could honestly use a distraction. Luckily for her, she spotted a familiar face in the crowd. It was Momo. Just who she needed. Nothing like a best friend to distract you from all of life’s problems.

“Hey, Sana! Have you seen Mina?”  
  
 _/Mina? Again? Can’t a girl get a break?_  
  
“Why? Do you like her too?” Sana barked.  
  
“Woah nice to see you too! I have a girlfriend, remember? A girlfriend who you love to hate.”

“Right! Sorry, it’s just been a rough day.”  
  
“I can see that. I’m just looking for your roommate cause we have class soon and I haven’t seen her yet. She wasn’t where we normally met up before walking to class together.”

“Sorry, I haven’t seen her. Maybe she already went ahead.”  
  
“You’re probably right. Well catch you later, I hope you feel better.”  
  
“Mmm you and me both, buddy.”

Sana had another class that day. She hoped it would be a distraction from this emotionally-heightened day. In the morning her head was just filled with thoughts of Dahyun and Mina. Now Jihyo was added into the equation too. This was not at all how she imagined the start of her best year at NYU. Perhaps some sleep would help.  
  
When the professor ended the lecture, Sana hurriedly packed her stuff. She was ready for the day to end, but life always has other plans. Right as she exited the lecture hall, she felt a hand wrap around her arm. It was Dahyun with those captivating brown eyes and a smile that could make anyone's day better.  
  
“Sana-chan, come with me! I have something to show you!”

Sana wasn’t sure why, but she just couldn’t say no to this girl. And so she went.  
  


_/Maybe I’m falling again..._

* * *

  
  
[end of part 6]  
AN: Mihyo whomst? Bet y'all didn't see that coming. Things are getting complicated but I have a plan. Saida will sail again. Eventually. <:


	7. Feelings

Sana had no clue where Dahyun was taking her. Though she did find it a little ironic that it was Dahyun who was leading the way with her being new to the campus and all. Dahyun led her into one of the music rooms on campus. It wasn't one of the big ones meant for orchestra practice or concerts. It was just a small room with a piano. Sana wondered how Dahyun was to find this room. Even she’d never been there before.

“They took me through this building when I had a campus tour during transfer orientation. I noticed they had many small rooms just like this and promised myself I'd definitely come back when school started.”

Dahyun pulled Sana into the small room. The girl quickly sat on the bench and patted the spot beside her --an indication for her to take a seat. Sana watched Dahyun’s fingers tread gently over the keys --not quite applying enough pressure to generate a sound.

Sana held her breath. She waited patiently for the younger girl to begin playing, but everything remained silent. Dahyun wasn’t making any movements, she was just breathing; she looked so peaceful. It was definitely captivating.

When Dahyun started playing the soft melody of a familiar tune, Sana knew she was in trouble. Sana decided then that any song that Dahyun played would have instantly been her favorite. The song didn’t matter as much as the person who played it.

Watching Dahyun play the piano confirmed that her feelings were no longer something she could deny; but for the first time ever, she also knew she couldn't do anything about them. She had no right, she thought, to interfere with fate -- Dahyun and Mina's fate.

But then she looked into those eyes again. They were looking back at her with a fondness she couldn't quite place. For a second she thought maybe she could tell the younger girl how she felt. For a second she wanted to be selfish. But those seconds quickly pass.

Dahyun kept her eyes on the ivory keys for most of the song. Yet there were these moments when Dahyun would turn and look at Sana, and Sana would just forget how to breathe. Those stolen glances also managed to take more from Sana than she thought she could give.

Dahyun could have chosen to play any song but somehow she ended up choosing Sana’s favorite instrumental piece.

_/Surely that must mean something, right?_

With each note, Dahyun was taking parts of her. Sana knew she could never get those parts of her back. It took everything in her willpower not to stop Dahyun right then and there and kiss her. Sana traced every feature of the younger girl’s face; and when eyes landed on lips, she had to pinch herself to stop any urge of leaning forward.

It was like Dahyun had placed her in a trance. If Dahyun asked her to close the gap between them, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop herself. Still, Sana allowed Dahyun to play the song in its entirety. No interruptions. Instead, Sana just let each note crash over like a wave.

“Do you think she’d like that?"  
  
For a second Sana actually thought that Dahyun was playing for her. She felt a little foolish because she should have known better. All the signs led Dahyun to Mina -- not her. And the sooner she realized this, the sooner she would save herself.

“That was beautiful, Dahyun,” Sana admits honestly, “Like I said, if you played well enough, anyone would be impressed.”  
  
“Great! I was thinking of maybe asking her soon,” Dahyun said, flashing that bright smile of hers.

“Asking her what?” Sana had to ask even though she already knew the answer.  
  
“To go out with me. I think I've waited long enough,” Dahyun says shyly, as she runs her fingers through her blonde hair.  
  
“Yeah, you have. 15 years too long,” Sana tries to laugh.

She had to admit that seeing Dahyun this happy was something she could get used to. The pain that accompanied knowing she wasn’t the cause of Dahyun’s happiness, however, was a different question. Sana didn't know how to address it. She didn't know how to alleviate it. She only knew how to mask it. And so she put on a smile and hoped Dahyun wouldn't catch on.

When Dahyun leads her through Washington Square Park she thought that maybe in another life this could have been the most romantic setting for a date. The city lights reflected off the fountain creating a truly marvelous sight.

“Thank you, Sana-chan. For everything.” Dahyun whispers as she rested her head on the older girl’s shoulders.  
  
Sana wished her mind would stop imagining things. Sana wished Dahyun’s touch didn't make her heart beat faster, or her cheeks burn.

“It’s no big deal, Dahyunnie! I do anything for my friends.”  
  
“To friendship!” Dahyun says as she squeezes Sana in a tight embrace.

The next day Sana came back from class to find her roommate playing video games. She didn't get to talk to the girl yesterday. Mina had already been asleep by the time she got back from her time with Dahyun.  
  
“Mina, you're home!”

“Hey Sana! Where else would I be? ”  
  
“Oh nothing. I just didn't see you yesterday is all. Momo said you weren't there to meet her before class. She didn't know where you went.”  
  
“I didn't go to class yesterday. I had somewhere else to be.”

Mina hardly ever missed class. Sana wondered where she went and if she was with anyone. This girl was one of the most responsible people Sana had ever met. There must have been a very important reason for her to miss class.

“Were you with someone special?” Sana asked as she stepped closer to her roommate.  
  
“Someone special? Like a date?” Mina laughed then paused her game, giving Sana her full attention.  
  
“You're not dating anyone right now, are you?” asked Sana rather bluntly.

“What? No? Why are you asking me this, Sana?”  
  
“It’s nothing I just--”  
  
A knock on the door interrupted their conversation.  
  
“I'll get it,” Mina announced pushing past Sana.  
  
“Dahyun? What are you doing here?”

Sana was shocked. She didn't think it would happen this soon. She thought she had more time alone with Dahyun. She could barely hear what the other girl was saying, but she didn't need to hear. She already knew why Dahyun was here.

“Are you looking for Sana?” Mina asks.  
  
“No, I was actually here for you. Are you busy later tonight? I came to see if you wanted to have dinner.” Sana hears Dahyun's faint voice. She sounded nervous.  
  
“Me? Oh I'm sorry, I already made other plans tonight. But I'm sure Sana--”

Sana didn't need to see Dahyun to know that the girl probably looked disappointed.  
  
“Well maybe some other time then. Tell Sana I came by would you?”  
  
“I mean you could tell her yourself,” Mina says as she turns to point at Sana.

By the time Mina turned back around Dahyun had already disappeared.  
  
“She just left! What was that about?”  
  
Sana contemplated telling her roommate everything.

She wanted to, but she knew it wasn't her story to tell. It was Dahyun’s -- the girl who waited 15 years and worked her ass off to keep a promise to Mina.  
  
“I don't know.”  
  
“Sana, why do you look like that?”  
  
“Like what?”

“You have that pout on your face. Oh my god. You like this girl, don't you?”  
  
“No, I don't! She's just my mentee...but uh I know she's not interested in me.”  
  
“Is she's interested in me?” Mina raised her eyebrows.

Sana remains quiet. Mina was their group’s genius. It was no surprise she put two and two together. Sana wished she could read the other girl’s mind. Maybe then she would know what Mina thought of Dahyun.

“Well even if you don't like her like that, maybe you should be a friend and check up on her,” Mina suggested. “She seemed a little upset.”  
  
Mina was right, of course. Sana immediately found herself running out the door.

She knew Dahyun could have chosen to go anywhere in the city. But Sana knew exactly where the girl would be. Just as she had predicted, Dahyun sat by the big fountain in the middle of Washington Square Park.

“Sulking doesn't suit you, Kim Dahyun,” Sana says as she sits next to the girl, giving her a playful nudge.  
  
“I got rejected, Sana-chan.”  
  
“I know. Well I mean I was in the room. But I don't really think that was a rejection. She just said she had other plans.”

“Yeah, but she never said when she'd be available too.” Dahyun buried her face in her plans.  
  
Sana thought it was the most adorable thing. She didn't know if Mina had outright rejected Dahyun. She may have said no for tonight, but maybe she would have said yes some other time.

“That's cause you ran off before she could say anything else! Hey, don't look at me like that. She didn’t reject you. But you know what? Rejected or not, it's her loss.”  
  
Dahyun stated at her quizzically.

“She missed out, cause you probably already planned everything out for tonight, am I right?”  
  
“I did plan everything. You know me so well Sana-chan,” Dahyun's smile returned. “Hey, do you wanna go on the date with me instead?”  
  
 _/Be careful what you ask, Kim Dahyun._

I mean I don't really have other friends. But I think we shouldn't waste a lovely evening.”  
  
Sana knew Dahyun that didn't actually mean for it to be a real date. She also knew that saying yes could lead to heartbreak, because obviously the girl was still waiting for Mina. Despite everything she knew, Sana agreed anyway. Sana agreed because it was Dahyun. Dahyun whose chocolate brown eyes never failed to make her feel like she was the only other person in the room.

Dahyun, the girl she undoubtedly had feelings for.  
“So what did you have planned for tonight?”  
  


* * *

  
[end of part 7]  
AN: It's saida but it's angsty saida. oops :> Just a heads up for this coming week I will be updating wed/thur cause I've got 2 exams. I'll be back b4 you know it (:

If y'all were wondering what instrumental I was listening to/ imagining for the piano scene, I was thinking "One Summer's Day" (link:[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gPhRvw4aIRg …](https://t.co/VICOmhxH6E))

It's a great piece. But anything your heart desires works as well so long Dahyun's playing it.


	8. Letting Go

“You'll see,” Dahyun said as she stood up. She offers a hand to Sana who raised a brow in response.   
  


_/What are you up to, Kim Dahyun?_

Everything about Dahyun made Sana's senses go haywire. The moment the younger girl intertwined their fingers, it was game over for Sana. She couldn’t help but think how perfectly Dahyun’s hand fit in hers-- a dangerous thought to entertain.

She didn’t know where these feelings came from. Her initial attraction to the blonde was undeniable but the fondness that followed came out of nowhere. She just felt like she had a connection to the girl. Dahyun’s energy was magnetic and her humor never failed to make Sana laugh. Dahyun was checking all of Sana’s boxes. She was quite honestly the most ideal person Sana could ever think of being with. But she was also someone Sana couldn’t be with.

_/You’re not mine to keep, but I can’t seem to let you go._

Sana wished she knew what went on inside Dahyun’s head. She wished she knew what the younger girl thought of her. Friends don’t just intertwine their fingers when they hold hands, right? This felt far too intimate, but somehow it didn’t feel foreign. There was a familiarity in Dahyun’s touch that Sana couldn’t place.  
  
Sana thought of letting go of Dahyun’s hand. Because maybe holding on meant something else. Maybe holding on meant pursuing her feelings. Maybe holding on meant hoping that Dahyun felt the same way. Maybe holding on meant forcing Dahyun to break her promise to Mina. Sana couldn’t do that to her friends.  
  
Still, Sana decided she couldn’t let go. Not of Dahyun’s grasp nor of Dahyun herself. Maybe it didn’t matter what she meant to the girl or what her feelings for Dahyun would entail. She just wanted to be around the girl and be there for her. And so she let Dahyun take her to her suite.

“What are we doing here, Dahyun?”  
  
“Just wait here a sec. I’ll be right back. I just need to grab something,” Dahyun said before she rushed into the suite.  
  
From outside Sana could hear two unfamiliar voices. She didn’t want to eavesdrop but they were not being very discreet about their questions to the other girl. It was almost as if they were purposely saying things out loud to embarrass Dahyun. There was laughter and giggling, and Sana could hear Dahyun telling them to shut up.

Dahyun opened the door after having disappeared for a minute and as she walked out Sana heard someone shout, “Don’t forget to use protection!”  
  
Sana couldn’t help but let out a laugh and yelled back, “We will!”  
  
“I’m sorry, please pretend you didn’t hear any of that. Those two are such dweebs,” mumbles a flustered Dahyun who began dragging Sana away from the door.  
  
Sana couldn’t help but pinch Dahyun’s cheek. It warmed her heart to know that Dahyun had other friends who were just as goofy.

"It’s cute. They’re excited for you. Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle,” Sana teased shooting Dahyun a wink.  
  
Sana didn’t think it was possible for the other girl’s cheeks to become even more flushed, but she was quickly proven wrong.

“Sana-chan! Why are you like this?” the younger girl whined dropping the basket Sana failed to notice Dahyun had been carrying.  
  
Sana shrugged. She honestly didn’t know why she was being flirtatious. An old habit she guessed. “Uh, what’s with the basket?” Sana asked.

“We’re gonna have a picnic,” Dahyun said as she led Sana to the elevator.  
  
“Why are we going up then?”  
  
“Rooftop.”  
  
“Rooftop? Kim Dahyun, you said you hated high places!”

“Yeah, but the view is so worth it. The sun is going to set soon and the skyline looks amazing. Trust me! Though if you plan on going near the edge, count me out.”  
  
They reached the top floor of the dorm building and climbed the stairway going up to the roof. Sana knew that they were probably breaking a few rules, but she didn’t care. She would have broken all the rules for Dahyun.

Dahyun’s dorm building certainly wasn’t one of the tallest buildings in the city, but it was taller than most of the buildings that surrounded the campus. As they walked out on to the roof Sana marveled at the view in front of her.  
  
Her eyes were fixated on Dahyun who was taking in her surroundings. The golden glow of the sunset reflected off the younger girl’s skin making her look even more radiant. Sana couldn’t help but smile.

“Isn’t it beautiful, Sana-chan?”  
  
“Yes,” Sana replied knowing full well she hadn’t even taken the time to look around because she’d only been looking at one thing.

Dahyun pulled out a blanket from the basket she’d brought and laid it on the floor. As Dahyun was setting up their picnic, Sana took the time to look at the surrounding city skyline. Dahyun wasn’t wrong. It was definitely a sight to behold.

“So what did you pack for us, Dahyunnie?”  
  
“I..uhh hope you like Italian. I bought it from that place near the Flatiron building.”  
  
“That’s perfect! I was just craving some pasta. Mina really missed out!”

Sana noticed Dahyun flinch at the mention of her roommate’s name. She didn’t realize Mina had that effect on Dahyun. Though it’s not really that surprising. Mina was Mina after all. She had that effect on a lot of people.

“Sorry, you’re stuck with me instead of her, Dahyun. Seeing how much you’ve planned in less than 24 hours --you must really love her, huh?”  
  
“Woah woah, hey don’t say that! You’re not anyone’s second choice. You know I love spending time with you. And I don’t ‘love’ her. I barely even know the person she is now. But I do want to try and get to know her.”  
  
“So this romantic rooftop picnic you planned was just for you to get to know her?” Sana retorted sarcastically.

Dahyun apparently wasn’t going to let Sana tease her. “You think this is romantic?” Dahyun said as she bit her lip and wiggled her eyebrows at Sana.  
  
 _/You little shit. You got me._

Sana tried to think of a witty comeback, but she only ended up stumbling over her words. Dahyun wouldn’t stop laughing so Sana ended up pushing the younger girl till she fell over.  
  
“HEY! I give. I give. I was kidding. I know you don’t think of me like that.” Dahyun yelped.

Sana was taken aback by Dahyun’s response. She almost laughed at how ironic it was because she did think of Dahyun...like that.  
  


 _/Would it make a difference if you knew how I felt?_  
  
“Don’t sell yourself short, Dahyunnie! You’re an excellent date.”

  
“Thanks, Sana-chan.”

The pair continued their ‘date’. They ate the delicious pasta Dahyun had brought and talked about each other. Their likes and dislikes. Their fears, hopes, and dreams. Sana honestly lost track of how long they had been up there.

“I’m a little scared, Sana-chan. Everything in my life used to revolve around getting into NYU. I planned everything and lived like a robot. But now I’m here and she’s here too. And I don’t know how she feels about me. I don’t like it. I’m so used to being in control.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Breathe! You’re fine. We can’t really control how people feel and that’s okay. I totally understand. Control...it’s the greatest illusion. NYU was my dream. When I first got here, I felt like I was always searching for something, a purpose of some sort.”

“Did you ever find it?”  
  
“Honestly, no. But it doesn’t upset me anymore. Maybe the freshman Sana would be upset. But I think she eventually learned to find joy in letting go. I can’t control everything that happens around me but I can control how I react to things.”

“You’re right, Sana-chan. I can’t control how Mina feels about me. I can only be myself and hope she likes the person I am today.”  
  
“I’m sure she would, Dahyun. You’re very likable. And you didn’t need to be in control for you to be likable. Hey do me a favor would you?”

“Hmm?”  
  
“Stand up.”  
  
Dahyun did as she was told, though slightly unsure why Sana would ask her to stand.  
  
“Now close your eyes.”  
  
Again Dahyun followed Sana’s command.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
“Sure...for the most part. Why?”

Sana covered Dahyun’s already closed eyes just to make sure she didn’t peek. Part of her wanted to show Dahyun that it was okay to let go of control every now and then, so she decided to walk Dahyun towards the edge of the building.

“Sana! Wait! What are you doing? Where are you taking me?” Dahyun was resisting walking forward, but Sana held her close.  
  
“Open your eyes, Dahyunnie.”  
  
“No! I-I can’t. I don’t want to,” Dahyun protested.

“Come on. I’m here, I won’t let you go,” Sana said as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl.  
  
Sana watched a reluctant Dahyun open her eyes slowly. The girl’s breathing started out a little erratic but it eventually steadied. She noticed how wide Dahyun’s eyes got looking at the stellar view that was in front of them.  
  
“See, much better from out here. Sometimes letting go of that need for control isn’t too bad,” Sana said squeezing Dahyun a little tighter in her arms.  
  
“Yeah...I could get used to this,” Dahyun said softly.

Dahyun melted into Sana’s embrace. The pair stood there for a while just being in complete sync with one another. Sana found it endearing that Dahyun was so willing to share parts of herself and be vulnerable around Sana. She too felt equally as comfortable with the girl. Sana was just about getting used to the contact when Dahyun suddenly turned and began packing up their picnic basket.

_/What are you up to now?_

  
Dahyun tossed the basket to a nearby dumpster and then took Sana’s hand pulling her toward the stairwell. Sana was beginning to worry she’d overstepped and cause Dahyun to feel uncomfortable. The sudden change in behavior caught Sana off guard but then Dahyun flashed her a reassuring smile.  
  
“Another surprise?”

“It wouldn’t be a surprise if I answered that question, Sana-chan.”  
  
“You have a point.”  
  
“I guess it’s your turn to trust me,” Dahyun said shooting Sana a cheeky grin.

By the time they’d walked out of the dorm building and onto the streets of New York, Sana knew exactly where they would end up if Dahyun continued walking in the path she’d chosen. Surely they weren’t going there again.

“Washington Square Park again, Dahyunnie? This is our second time there today!”  
  
“Well, maybe it could be our own little place.”  
  
 _/Our own little place…_

Sana let Dahyun pull her toward the big fountain. They seemed to be the only people around. Probably cause it was already quite late in the evening. They’d really spent all that time at the rooftop. Dahyun placed her small bag by the concrete beside the fountain and instructed Sana to set her purse aside as well.  
  
“You don’t have your phone or your wallet on you, right?”  
  
“Nope, they’re in my purse.”  
  
“Good.”

Without warning, Dahyun began dragging Sana into the fountain and dousing her with water. It didn’t take long for Sana to be completely soaked.  
  
“Kim Dahyun! You little punk! Come here!”  
  
Dahyun began to run to the other side of the fountain, splashing more water onto Sana.

“You have to catch me first!” teased Dahyun.  
  
Even though Sana acted like she was annoyed, she was actually enjoying every single moment of this interaction. Seeing Dahyun this happy and carefree made Sana feel some type of way. It was like the smile Dahyun had plastered on her face right now was reserved for only her eyes to see.  
  
Sana knew it probably wasn’t a good idea to chase after the girl in a slippery fountain. She could barely walk on regular concrete. So it really didn’t surprise her when she began to lose balance. It didn’t take long for her to completely slip either creating a huge splash as she tried to break the fall.  
  
“Sana!” Dahyun was quick to her feet and immediately bolted towards Sana. “Are you o-”

Before Dahyun could even finish her sentence, she was quickly being pulled down to Sana’s level. The older girl wearing a triumphant grin as the blonde came up for air. Sana couldn’t help but laugh as both of them were now sitting in the middle of the fountain. She looked over to the girl next to her who still had that dumbfounded look on her face. It didn’t take long before Dahyun started splashing her with water again.  
  
“I can’t believe you did that! I came to your aid and this is how you thank me?”

“You pulled me in first. It’s just revenge!”  
  
Sana tried to grab Dahyun’s hands in an attempt to stop the torrent of water that was being sent her way. When she eventually succeeded and everything stilled she couldn’t help but notice how beautiful Dahyun looked in the moonlight. Even with wet disheveled hair, Dahyun still managed to look stunning. Sana couldn’t help herself but fix the wet strands that were covering Dahyun’s face. What she didn’t expect was Dahyun to lean into the touch.

Dahyun confused Sana. She would do things and say things that sometimes made Sana question what she meant to the girl. Sana didn’t know what to make of the ‘date’ they just had. At first, she came in thinking there was no way Dahyun would ever feel anything for her. But then Dahyun would do things that just left Sana questioning everything she thought she knew.

Dahyun sighed and stood up. She pulled Sana along with her, only this time, her hands were lingering around Sana’s waist. This felt far too intimate to be just friends, Sana thought. It almost seemed like Dahyun was waiting for her to make a move.

_/What’s stopping you?_

Sana tried looking into Dahyun’s eyes for any signs of the girl’s feelings but she was just smiling at her softly. For Dahyun to hold her like this, Sana thought, she must feel something. A thought which quickly set Sana’s heart racing.

Sana was already on the edge, but then Dahyun brings one of her hands up to Sana’s face mimicking the older girl’s earlier action and clearing away the wet strands of hair that obscured her face. Sana’s breath hitched at the contact. Dahyun’s hand was slightly cold but Sana didn't mind. Dahyun’s touch was familiar and Sana couldn’t help but lean into it as well.

When the younger girl’s hand didn’t break contact and instead caressed her cheek, Sana lost all sense of control. This whole date she’d tried to keep any romantic feelings for Dahyun at bay. She wanted to hide them because she thought Dahyun could never return those feelings.

Not when Mina was around.  
  
She never wanted to make Dahyun choose. She initially thought it was because she was being a good friend. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized it was probably because she feared rejection more. But here they were, standing in the middle of the fountain only inches apart. It was a sick joke really. It was like Dahyun was daring Sana to make a move and jump, but not giving her any indication that she would catch Sana if she fell.

Maybe she should just let go of her fear.  
Maybe this was Dahyun telling her to jump.  
And so she did.

Sana closed the gap between them. No longer held back by fear, she was kissing Dahyun.  
  


* * *

  
[end of part 8]  
AN: Wahaha I'm back! Sorry this took so long. This part was actually much longer but I felt it needed to end here cause you know it's Saida day. More to come #HappySaiDaDay


	9. Running Away

Lips. Soft warm lips against her own. Sana's lips.

It all happened too fast. One moment they were splashing each other in the fountain, then the next thing Dahyun knew, she was on autopilot removing strands of wet hair that blocked Sana’s face with one hand and holding her waist with the other.

Then Dahyun kept on going. She couldn’t stop herself. Instead of pulling her hand away, she proceeded to caress Sana’s cheek. She tried to think of any reason that could explain her behavior but she couldn’t. Maybe her emotions were out of whack from being so close to the edge of a tall building-- adrenaline coursing through her veins and all. That probably made her impulsive.  
  


_/That must be it._   
  


But then her mind went to Sana. Maybe it was simply because of the older girl and how she looked effortlessly beautiful under the moonlight. Maybe it was the way Sana had been looking at Dahyun the whole night. Maybe that triggered something in her and caused her to lose complete control of herself.

She didn't know what led to the kiss. But Dahyun knew she didn't initiate it. It was Sana. She had made the move. The kiss caught Dahyun off guard. It never crossed her mind that Sana could feel that way about her. She had honestly been too busy thinking about Mina. Mina--the girl she made a promise with. The girl she waited 15 years for. The girl she thought she liked.  
  
She thought she knew what she wanted; she’d always been so sure before. Mina was supposed to be the one. But then Sana came crashing through with this date that wasn't even hers in the first place and changed everything. Now Dahyun wasn’t sure. She no longer knew what she wanted because Sana was kissing her and she could feel every emotion the older girl was trying to convey.

The kiss was delicate and hesitant. It was soft and also subtly restrained. It was as if the older girl was asking Dahyun for some form of reassurance. Sana was giving her heart to Dahyun and asking her if she could keep it safe.

Dahyun wanted to show Sana that she could. She wanted to let Sana know that she would have done everything to keep Sana’s heart safe. In her mind, she wanted to do all those things but her body wouldn’t cooperate. She stood frozen, feet rooted firmly on the ground, lips unmoving.

She was frozen but she didn't want to be. She wanted to show Sana that she liked how this kiss felt. She wanted to show Sana how much she liked how the older girl made her feel. But nothing. She couldn’t do anything.

And when Sana pulled away with a horrified look on her face, Dahyun knew she'd messed up.  
  
Why wasn't her body moving? Why couldn't she say anything?  
  
“I-I’m so sorry, Dahyun. I-I don't know what came over me. I should go. I'm gonna go.” Sana had tears brimming her eyes.

She wanted to stop Sana from running away. She wanted to yell at the older girl and tell her she felt something too. But nothing came out. Immobilized, she watched the brunette pick up her things and run.  
  


_/Stay. Please don’t run away._

When she regained control of her body, Sana had long been gone. Dahyun was standing alone in the middle of the fountain. No one was around to see the tears that she’d been shedding. No one was there to hear her when she asked Sana to stay.

As she walked back to her dorm all Dahyun could think about was the pained expression on Sana’s face when she broke off the kiss. All she wanted from Dahyun was reassurance -- reassurance that she could have kept her heart safe. Dahyun failed and Sana got hurt.

Dahyun waited in front of suite 877 trying to compose herself. She didn’t want to go in just yet. She didn’t want Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to see her like this. She must have stayed out there for a good ten minutes before finally deciding to open the door.

As predicted, she found Chaeyoung and Tzuyu sitting on her bed, eagerly waiting for her return.  
  
“Woah Unnie, why are you wet? What exactly did you and Mina-unnie do?” asked Chaeyoung.  
  
“I wasn't with Mina,”  
  
“Oh? Who were you with?” Tzuyu quirked her brow.  
  
“Sana.”

“Ah! that why you look miserable. You didn't get to go out with the person you wanted to,” Chaeyoung teased.  
  
“No, it's not like that! At all!” Dahyun replied defensively, “It’s uh...Sana. She kissed me.”  
  
“WHAT!” the other two shouted in unison.

Dahyun flinched at the thought of Sana’s pained expression. “She kissed me. But I messed up. I froze and didn't kiss her back. She probably thinks I don’t like her.”  
  
“Do you like her?”

“I-I don't know. It's just that there's Mina and her, and all my emotions are a mess right now,” Dahyun confessed plumping herself down onto her bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while trying to process the events of tonight.

When Dahyun's phone suddenly buzzed, she hoped it was Sana. She wanted so desperately for the girl to let her know she’s okay. She just wanted to talk to the girl.  
  
“Who is it?” asked Chaeyoung as she scooted closer to Dahyun.

Dahyun looked at the screen. It wasn’t who she wanted to hear from exactly, but she couldn’t completely say she was disappointed.  
  
“It’s Mina. She wants to have coffee tomorrow.”  
  
“Are you gonna go?” Tzuyu questioned.

“I-I don't know. Is it bad that I still want to?” Dahyun mumbled bringing her hands to cover her face.  
  
“I don't think so. You have been waiting for her for forever. I wouldn't blame you,” Tzuyu said as she crawled towards Dahyun. The tall girl gave her arm a reassuring squeeze.

“What are you going to do about Sana?” Chaeyoung asked as she propped her head up.  
  
“I have to talk to her. I just don’t know when. Maybe we can talk after our psych class tomorrow,” Dahyun frowned.

“Who would have thought a dork like you would end up having two beautiful women chasing after you?” Chaeyoung teased. She then began poking the older girl’s cheek in an attempt to make her smile and it didn’t take long for Tzuyu to join in too.

“Hey, it’s not funny! I actually may have feelings for two people right now.”  
  
Dahyun was thankful for their company. She felt extremely miserable the moments right after the whole Sana thing but the physical act of smiling helped her feel better. She was glad to have her suitemates like Chaeyoung and Tzuyu to cheer her up. She hoped the same for Sana.  
  
Dahyun went to class hoping to find Sana there. She wanted to let the girl know how sorry she was for last night. She wanted to let her know that that kiss meant something.

She wanted to let Sana know that she wanted to kiss her back. But Sana never showed.  
  
When class ended, Dahyun bolted to Sana’s room hoping she’d find her there. But as fate would have it, it was Mina who opened the door. No Sana in sight.

“Hey, Dahyun! You’re early. I thought we weren’t meeting for another hour.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry I-uh was actually looking for Sana.”  
  
“She wasn’t in class?”  
  
Dahyun shook her head.  
  
“That’s strange. She didn’t come home last night either. She must be at Momo’s or something.”

Sana didn’t go home last night. Dahyun could understand why. Sana must have thought that Dahyun didn’t kiss her back because of Mina and so she avoided the girl completely. She would have done the same thing.  
  
“So what happened with you two last night?” Mina asked.

“Nothing much,” Dahyun lied, “We had dinner. Went to the park.”  
  
“That sounds fun! Hey, did you want to just head out now? I could get ready real quick and we can grab coffee and maybe some hotdogs?”  
  
“Yeah sure. I’ll just wait here.”  
  
“Alright just give me a minute to change.”

Dahyun tried to be happy around Mina but all she could think about was Sana. Sana’s soft lips and how she failed to kiss them back. Sana’s terrified eyes and how she failed to stop the tears from falling. Dahyun felt responsible for the events of last night. Finding out that the older girl didn’t even go back to her own place made her heart hurt even more. She hoped Sana was able to find comfort in somebody else’s presence. She hoped somebody was able to make her smile that radiant smile of hers.

Dahyun never thought she would see a time when Sana wasn’t smiling. She certainly never thought she would be the reason. She knew she should have been more present during her time with Mina, but all she could think about was how she’d hurt Sana.

The pair quickly ate their hotdogs and drank their coffee having a few short-lived conversations in between bites and sips. When they’d both finished, Dahyun offered to walk Mina back to her place. She honestly felt bad that she couldn’t show Mina a better time. She had been too preoccupied with thoughts of Sana. But Mina, being Mina, was no fool and probably caught on earlier. She was just polite enough not to mention anything until they were outside her’s and Sana’s room.

“She’ll be okay,” Mina whispered.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Sana. I know you’re worried. You don’t really hide your expressions very well,” Mina laughed.  
  
“Oh uh, sorry. I really wanted to spend time with you but it’s just that --”

“You’re thinking about Sana. I understand. I think a lot about the person I like too.”  
  
“Wait I don’t like S-” Dahyun didn’t want to complete that sentence because she knew would be lying.  
  
“I worry that my person thinks I don’t like her because I haven’t told my friends that we’ve been seeing each other for a while now. And it’s not that I’m ashamed of us. I just want her for myself a while more. But she’s patient with me and she understands that I’ll tell my friends when I’m ready,” Mina adds.

“Mina, you don’t have to tell me anything you’re not comfortable with.”  
  
“It’s okay, Dahyun. I feel comfortable around you. I think I can trust you because we think alike. After all, we both came here on a promise.”

That promise was now broken. Mina just admitted that she was already with someone. It surprised Dahyun that she didn’t feel sad. Instead, she actually felt relief. While the promise had kept her motivated to get into NYU, it always felt like a burden too. She just never had the guts to admit. But now that it was broken it made no sense for her to keep worrying about it.  
  
“I guess we both couldn’t really stick to it,” Dahyun laughed.  
  
“Huh? What are you talking about?” Mina asked genuinely sounding confused.

“The promise we made to each other when we were children. Before you moved to Japan, we uh told each other we would come here one day and ‘live happily ever after’. But now you’re with someone and I think I like Sana so we obviously can’t-”

“Dahyun, I’ve never lived in Japan. I’m from Texas.”  
  
“Wait, what? What promise are you talking about then?”  
  
“I made a promise to my older brother that I would graduate from NYU. Like he did.”

“You...made..a promise...to your brother. Oh my gosh. I’d been wrong this whole time!” Dahyun hit herself on the head for being so foolish. “I’m sorry, Mina. I really thought you were the girl I made a promise to all those years ago.”

“Wait, is that why you asked me out?” Mina was now laughing.  
  
“Honestly, yeah. Hey it’s not that funny! I thought I was being romantic trying to keep that promise. I never thought I’d actually find her here but when you said you made a promise too, I just assumed it was you.”

“It’s because I’m Japanese, isn’t it?”  
  
Dahyun nods, cheeks turning red in embarrassment.  
  
“You know not all Japanese-Americans have lived in Japan, Dahyun,” Mina said as she playfully nudged the blonde.

“I know. I know. It was silly of me. I think it was a mix of me being excited that I’d finally arrived here and you being very pretty,” Dahyun admitted causing Mina to blush.

“I hope you find what you’re looking for Dahyun. I really do. Thank you for listening to me as well. I would say I had fun today, but we both know you weren’t being 100% you. We should do this again sometime --when you’re not stuck in a rut.”

What was Dahyun looking for? Mina wasn’t her promise girl so she’s back to square one on that front. Though She had to admit that she was still curious about the girl she’d made a promise to. Part of her wanted to know who that girl was so that she could move on to other things.

There was an undeniable force that pulled her toward Sana. She should have noticed this when they first met because it was like a string tugging at her heart. But she was too distracted by the promise then. To be honest, she was still distracted now. She needed closure. She was going to find it. Dahyun bid Mina goodbye and was about to turn and walk away when Mina kissed her on the cheek. It was sweet. Mina was a great girl and whoever she was with was certainly blessed.  
  
“For luck,” the dancer giggled and Dahyun couldn’t help but smile back.

Life had a funny way of working. As soon as Mina’s lips left her cheek, Dahyun felt a sudden urge to turn around. Something was pushing her to turn--an undeniable force. And as life would have it, Dahyun’s eyes caught familiar brown ones staring back at hers.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Sana said shakily trying to fight back tears.  
  
Dahyun watched as Sana quickly pressed the button for the elevator.  
  
“Sana, wait!” She was too slow.

  
“I have to go.” Those were the last words Dahyun heard before the elevator doors closed in front of her.  
  


* * *

  
[end of part 9]  
AN: And that's why I split this part >: I didn't really want to post angst on Saida day. It'll get better. I promise.


	10. Searching

“I have to go.” Sana’s words echoed in Dahyun’s head. They way Sana’s voice cracked haunted Dahyun.  
  


_/I’m sorry._

The last thing she saw, she wished to forget. That look on Sana’s face. It utterly destroyed her. Sana’s face after the kiss screamed fear and confusion, but this one--this one was heartbreak. Dahyun saw it in her eyes and she couldn’t get the image out of her head.

Mina caught up to Dahyun who was standing by the closed elevator doors on the brink of tears. Neither of them could have predicted what had happened. Sana hadn’t been home since the previous night and she was supposed to have another class.

“Dahyun, I’m sorry. I didn’t-”  
  
“No, Mina. It’s fine. I did this. I should have done something. Last night, I should have kissed her back, but I didn’t. I should have run after her, but I didn’t. I should have tried to call her, but I didn’t. I did this.”

“You know, it’s not too late. You could still catch her if you take the stairs. This elevator is notoriously slow.”  
  
Mina didn’t have to tell Dahyun twice. She immediately bolted towards the stairwell and made her way down. She could feel her heart thumping against her chest. Her breathing was starting to become erratic as well. She was going to try this time.  
  
She hoped she would make in time to catch Sana. She wanted to apologize for everything that had happened between them recently. She wanted to explain how much the older girl meant to her; though Dahyun really didn’t know what exactly Sana meant to her just yet. She just needed to talk to Sana.

As she reached the bottom and exited the stairwell, her eyes began searching the crowded lobby. There were some other students, but no sign of Sana. Dahyun tried calling the girl on her phone but she was immediately hit with the dial tone. She quickly ran toward the exit; Sana couldn’t have gotten far if she’d left the building. Dahyun scanned the crowd for any signs of Sana, but she had no luck. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Dahyun then tried calling the girl again but there was still no response.

Clearly, Sana didn’t want to be found. Dahyun cursed under her breath, frustrated at herself for being too late. She didn’t really believe in fate but if she did, fate seemed to be making it hard for her and Sana to be anything. It was one poorly timed event after another.

When she realized she had no other means of finding Sana, she let out a defeated sigh and sat at the base of the stairs in front of the dorm building. Maybe Sana would come back. She had to. Dahyun decided she would wait for her to come back no matter how long it took.

“Do you want me to message the rest and ask them to call you if they see Sana?” Mina appeared placing a hand on Dahyun’s shoulder.  
  
Dahyun shook her head. She didn’t want to involve other people in her personal life. Furthermore, she wasn’t sure if Sana would want other people knowing about what’s going on between them. It wasn’t that she didn’t want people to know she had feelings for Sana. She just felt that it was something the two of them had to deal with first.

Mina, being the lovely person that she is, volunteered to sit by Dahyun. Maybe she felt somewhat responsible for what had happened between Dahyun and Sana. Maybe she was just being a good friend. Still, Dahyun appreciated her presence.

Two hours they sat there. Dahyun didn’t speak for a while. She just kept replaying the scene in her head over and over again. She couldn’t forget the hurt in Sana’s eyes or the way Sana’s voice failed her. The next thing she knew, she felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

“Hey, it’s okay. She’ll be back. I know it. Sana just needs some time,” Mina offered Dahyun a smile as she wiped the tears away.  
  
“I’m sorry you got dragged into this, Mina. It’s all my fault. You didn’t even have to sit here with me.”

“It’s fine, Dahyun. This is what friends do. Plus, I know how you feel. I almost lost J-- my person once. I sat in my room crying for hours until Sana came back and found me. She held onto me until I’d calmed down. She knew I didn’t want to talk so she just sat with me. That’s the kind of friend Sana is.”  
  
Hearing that made Dahyun smile. Sana was truly one of the most beautiful people she’d ever met. Not because she’s visually stunning -- which she was -- but because she was really genuine when it came to her relationships with people. She cared for her friends and put their needs before her own.

The hustle and bustle of New York City never stopped. Crowds came and went, but still no Sana. Dahyun and Mina continued to wait. They waited until the sun had set and the streetlights lit up the pavement in its place. It didn’t look like Sana was coming back. Not today at least.

“Maybe you should go back to your place, Dahyun. It’s been a long day and I don’t think Sana’s going to show up any time soon. I’ll ask around if anyone has seen her.”  
  
Mina was right. Dahyun knew this.

Even though she wanted to wait, she was really exhausted. Maybe not physically but emotionally and mentally she had been drained. “Thank you, Mina. For staying and keeping me company. For everything.”

Dahyun’s short walk to her dorm building was excruciating. Being alone, she let her mind get the best of her. She thought about what could have been if she’d only done certain things. She tortured herself with images of Sana because she felt terrible for hurting her.

When she walked into the suite, she found Tzuyu and Chaeyoung studying in their respective tables. When they noticed her, they both dropped what they were doing and made their way to Dahyun.  
  
“Dahyun-unnie, you look terrible. What happened to you?” Tzuyu asked.

“A lot. I guess. Today was just a mess.”  
  
“Do you want to talk about it?” Chaeyoung said pulling the older girl to sit beside her on the bed.  
  
“Well, first I find out that I’d been wrong about Mina. It turns out she’s not the girl I made a promise--”

“Hah! Pay up, Chaeng! I told you it wasn’t Mina.” Tzuyu blurted out.  
  
“Excuse me, I’m trying to bare my soul here! Did you two really make a bet about this?”  
  
“Yep! The moment you told us your story we--”

“We uh, we were just having fun! Sorry, Dahyun-unnie. In my defense, I thought it was Mina too.” Chaeyoung interjected, trying to prevent Tzuyu from revealing any more.  
  
“Is that all that’s bothering you? How did your talk with Sana-unnie go?”

“I didn’t get to talk to her. But now she probably won’t ever speak to me again.”  
  
“What? How come?” Tzuyu questioned as she joined the other two on the bed.  
  
Dahyun proceeded to explain everything. From her date with Mina up to the last second, she saw Sana.

The two looked completely stunned.  
  
“Wow, you’re extremely unlucky when it comes to Sana. Maybe it’s the universe telling you that it won’t work,” Chaeyoung commented.

“Shh! Son Chaeyoung, don't say that. Dahyun-unnie and Sana-unnie would be great together. They just need some help with timing is all.”  
  
“I don't know. I just can’t help but think that maybe you’re still hung up on something else. Or someone else,” Chaeng confessed.

Tzuyu seemed to agree. “Hmm, Chaeng does have a point, Dahyun-unnie. Maybe because you’re still distracted by the promise girl, the universe won’t let you move on. Maybe you need to find out who she is and end your obsession for good!”

“How will I find her? I don’t know her name or what she looks like?” Dahyun groaned.  
  
“Didn’t your parents ever take pictures of you when you were a kid?” Tzuyu stated matter-of-factly.

“Oh my gosh, Chewy you are a genius! I don’t know if we took any photos together, but I definitely know where to find the photo albums!”  
  
“So you’re gonna go home then?” Chaeyoung raised a brow.

“Yes! I can still catch the train and I’ll just sleep there tonight. I’m sure my parents won’t mind.”  
  
“Wait wait! So the plan to get Sana back is to chase after someone else? Chewy, I love you but I don’t think your plan is going help Dahyun-unnie,” argued Chaeng

“Hey, you’re the one who pointed out how distracted she is!” rebutted Tzuyu, “Sana is important but if the universe is saying Dahyun-unnie needs to figure out this promise girl situation, maybe that’s what she should do. Sana won’t talk to her anyway. She could at least be productive with her time and try to find closure.”  
  
“Alright, alright. I see what you mean,” Chaeyoung conceded, “Dahyun-unnie do you want us to walk you to the subway?”  
  
“No, I’ll be okay. I still need some time alone. Thanks though. I really appreciate y'all!"

It took Dahyun about 40 minutes to get home to her parents. The farther away she got from NYU the more she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Why was she spending time trying to find someone else when she could have just tried to find Sana? But what if Sana didn’t want to be found? It’s not like Dahyun didn’t try calling the girl. She learned her lesson after failing to contact Sana after the kiss. Maybe this all could have been avoided if only she’d reached out to Sana then.

How do you find someone who doesn’t want to be found? How do you tell someone you care for them when they won’t even hear you out? Dahyun decided this was her fault. She had the chance to talk to Sana, to run after Sana, to stop Sana from running, but she had failed miserably.

Maybe there was always hesitation because of her promise. Maybe Tzuyu and Chaeyoung were right. She was clearly distracted if she kept on thinking about it. Perhaps figuring out who this promise girl is would eventually clear her thoughts.

She knocked on the door before opening it-- an old habit of hers.  
  
“Dahyun? What are you doing here? I thought you weren’t coming back for another week,” her mother was watching TV in the living room.

“Omma!” Dahyun greeted her mother with a hug, “I just needed something from here real quick. I’ll be spending the night though if that’s okay.”  
  
“Sweetie, you may have left the house but you’re always my baby. You can stay over any time. Now, what were you looking for?”

“Actually I was going to ask you if you had any photo albums from when I was younger?”  
  
“We don’t have many but you can check in the closet. There might be some there.”

Dahyun walked over to the closet under the stairs. Thankfully her parents weren’t hoarders. They had some stuff from the past but they were all neatly kept in labeled boxes. It didn’t take her long to find the boxes labeled “photo albums”.

Going through old photo albums made her nostalgic. She never considered how therapeutic it would be to look at things from before and reminisce. It was a much distraction her from thoughts. It made her happy for a moment -- seeing her younger self and how much she’d changed.

Looking over photos of herself knee-deep in books reminded her of how hard she’d worked to make it to NYU. Her family wasn’t rich but her parents always made sure they were comfortable. She’s always been thankful for them. Although the promise to get in was something she shared with someone else, she knew that if she made it to NYU and graduated, she could provide for her parents.

  
It took some time but she finally found the album that contained photos of her parents with their beloved food truck. She knew it was in this time frame that she’d spent the summer playing in the park. She searched and searched but she barely had any photos in the album. There certainly wasn’t a photo of the girl she made a promise to.

She was just about to give up when she found a photo of herself in tears holding an NYU keychain on the very last page. A smile formed on her face. She remembered wanting to give the girl something to keep to her of the promise. It was that keychain.

“I remember that day,” Dahyun’s mother said as she sat on the floor next to her.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“You were so upset that your friend was leaving so you dragged your father and me to the NYU gift shop --said you wanted to give your friend something to keep forever.”

“Do you remember anything about her?”  
  
“I only saw her once or twice. I remembered thinking she looked like a squirrel.”  
  
“A squirrel. That’s funny,” Dahyun quipped.

“What she had the cutest little cheeks! You know you were so happy you found that keychain that you started crying. We just had to take a photo of you.”  
  
“Yeah, I can see that.” Dahyun looked fondly at the photo.

“It always surprised us that you knew from an early age that you wanted to go to NYU. We would have supported you no matter what you chose, but we were always proud that our daughter aimed high,” said her mother, placing a hand on Dahyun’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Omma. For everything.” Dahyun leaned into her mother’s touch. She always knew how to make Dahyun feel better.  
  
“I’m proud of you. You made it to your dream school. You’ll always be our little Dubu.”

That was the last photo album. Dahyun still didn’t know who her promise girl was. She didn’t know, but she decided that maybe she shouldn’t care. Maybe this was enough of the closure she needed because there was really no other way to find that girl.

Dahyun asked her mother if she could keep the photo. She wanted to keep it to commemorate the hard work she’d put in to get into NYU instead of the promise. She was done with promise. She was done focusing on the past.

Her future was waiting for her. The more she thought about it, the more she realized she never needed to find the promise girl. How could you ever find someone who couldn’t be found? The idea of the girl was romantic. But that’s all she’d ever been for the last 15 years. An idea. It was time for her to move on, Dahyun decided. It was time to let go of the fantasy. There was somebody who was real and has been right in front of her this whole time. Sana was real. Her feelings for the girl were definitely real.

She knew she could never forgive herself if she continued to hurt Sana because of her obsession with an idea. She knew that she needed to find the girl and talk to her.  
  


_/But how? What if she continues to avoid me?_

She knew it wasn’t going to be easy, but she had to try.

* * *

  
  
[end of part 10]  
AN: I know it's been awhile, I've been streaming TT sorry (not sorry). Will Saida sail again? <: We are down to the last part. Are y'all ready for it? Cause I'm not. Just wanted to say thanks for reading.


	11. Of Endings

Five days. It has been five days since the incident with Sana and Dahyun still hasn't seen her.

When Sana continued to ignore her texts, Dahyun hoped that the older girl would at least go to their class so she could explain herself in person; but Sana never showed up. Dahyun then tried waiting for Sana outside her other lectures. It seemed almost impossible to find her among the wave of exiting students. Sana was either really good at hiding or she just hadn’t been showing up to any of her classes.

Either way, Dahyun knew Sana was avoiding her on purpose. She didn't blame Sana for it. It would make sense after what had happened between them. Dahyun just didn't expect it to take this long, but perhaps that's just how Sana was, and Dahyun wanted to respect that. As much as she wanted to see the older girl and explain herself, she knew she couldn't force Sana to talk if she wasn't ready. She definitely didn't want to be calling or texting her 24/7. That would be extremely annoying for anyone.

Still, that didn't change the fact that she missed being around Sana more than anything. The older girl’s presence was something Dahyun had just gotten used to. And now that she was gone, it felt as if Dahyun was experiencing withdrawals.

Dahyun decided it would be best to give Sana her space because it was probably healthier for her too. Dependence on a single person can be quite toxic. She didn’t want her relationship with Sana to be toxic -- ever.

If she wasn’t going to see Sana personally, at the very least Dahyun wanted to check on her well-being through her friends. Dahyun thought about stopping by Sana and Mina's place before going to work to see if Mina had heard anything from Sana.

When she found Mina alone, she couldn't help but feel guilty for causing a strain in their friendship.  
  
“Still no sign of her, huh?” Dahyun asked.  
  
“Nope, I think she only comes here when she knows I'm in class. Some of her things are missing, but I haven’t seen her since then."

“Have the others seen her?”  
  
“I asked Momo earlier today and she said the only other person who has been over at their place the past week was Nayeon.”  
  
Dahyun nods. She didn’t know what else to say.

Sana wasn't just avoiding her, she was avoiding her other friends too. Dahyun hoped she had someone to talk to because the thought of her being alone made Dahyun’s heartbreak.

“Hey, don’t you have work soon? Do you want me to walk you?” Mina offered.  
  
“Thanks, Mina. The company would be greatly appreciated,” she flashed Mina a genuine smile.

Dahyun truly appreciated the girl’s presence. The truth is, she’d been quite lonely without Sana. It wasn’t like she didn’t have other friends. It's just that Chaeng and Tzuyu’s schedules always clashed with hers so they didn’t really see each other unless it was late.

She was glad to have Mina around because their schedules were more compatible. Mina was also there to witness what had happened between her and Sana so she never really had to explain anything. Mina just understood.

When they got to Third Rail Coffee, Dahyun was surprised to find Jeongyeon talking to Jihyo. She rarely saw Jihyo around campus. Most of the time she’d seen the other girl, she was with Sana at the Transfer Center. She’d certainly never seen Jihyo at the TRC.

Dahyun looked over at Mina, wanting to ask if she wanted to go and say hi to the two older girls. She felt something change about the dancer’s demeanor. It was subtle but definitely enough for Dahyun to notice. Dahyun followed Mina’s gaze and realized they were both staring at the same person. It’s just that they were looking at her differently. Jihyo? Jihyo was Mina’s person?

Dahyun wanted to ask Mina because she didn’t want to assume anything, but she also didn’t know if that would make the other girl feel uncomfortable. After all, Mina had mentioned before that she would only tell her friends about her person when she was ready.

“Dahyun,” Mina whispered, gaze still locked onto a certain brunette.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“I think I’m finally ready to say it.”  
  
“Yeah?” Dahyun didn’t need Mina to explain what ‘it’ meant. She already knew.

“I think if this past week has taught me anything, it’s that we should tell people how we feel about them. And it doesn’t have to be a huge announcement to the world. Just as long as the other person knows how you feel--but the thing is I don’t think she knows how I feel.”

Mina takes a deep breath before walking over to the older girl. Jihyo doesn’t notice her coming but Jeongyeon does. Mina greets Jihyo with a hug from behind resting her head on the older girl’s shoulder. Dahyun watches from the side as Jihyo’s face becomes completely flushed.

“Hah! Finally. I knew you two were hiding something from me!” Jeongyeon smirked.  
  
“What do you mean?” Mina feigning innocence, arms still wrapped around Jihyo.

“You’re a dancer, Myoui, not an actress. You can’t lie to me. I can see right through you two. Plus it looks like you broke Jihyo. Am I right, Dahyun?” Jeongyeon started waving a hand in front of Jihyo’s face.

Dahyun couldn’t help but laugh. Jihyo looked extremely flustered. But it was definitely heartwarming to see Jihyo’s eyes smile when Mina began to pepper kisses on her cheeks. Dahyun was truly happy for them for a good minute, but then Mina’s gesture suddenly reminded her of Sana.

This was totally something Sana would do --hug her from behind and kiss her cheeks relentlessly. She really missed the brunette. She missed how the older girl’s embrace always made her feel warm. She missed having the most random conversations about anything under the sun.

She must have spaced out for a while.  
  
“Dahyun? Are you okay?” Jihyo asked looking very concerned.  
  
“Yeah, I just -- it’s nothing don’t worry about it.”  
  
“It doesn’t look like it’s nothing,” added Jeongyeon.

Mina gave Dahyun a reassuring nod as if she were telling her that it’s okay to let other people help her. Dahyun didn’t know where to begin. Thinking about Sana made her emotions go haywire. But she knew she had to do this. She just needed to speak from the heart.

“I miss Sana. I haven’t seen her for almost a week. She’s avoiding me because I screwed up. Twice. And what I should have realized earlier is just how much I like being around her. I should have told her that I liked her.”

“Sana?” Jihyo raised a brow. “You like her too?”  
  
“Too? What are you talking about, Park Jihyo?” asked Jeongyeon, eyes widened with surprise.

“Minatozaki Sana has been hiding in my room for the past 6 days. She said the person she liked didn’t like her back. She wouldn’t tell me who the person was, but I should have figured out that it was you sooner. She used to talk about you all the time,” Jihyo admitted.

“Ji, Sana was in your room and you didn’t tell me? I have been so worried about her!” Mina hissed, releasing Jihyo from her embrace. Her brows were furrowed and her eyes were shooting daggers at Jihyo.

“She said she told you! She said you were busy with dance practices and weren’t home so she felt lonely. It’s not my fault I swear. She lied to me!”  
  
“Do you know where she is?” Dahyun asked, feeling slightly hopeful that she may just find out where Sana was thanks to Jihyo.

“She’s been hanging out at the park a lot lately. I was there with her before I came here. She should still be there.”  
  
The park. Why didn’t Dahyun think of checking there? She felt sheepish for failing to consider that the park was also one of Sana’s favorite places to visit. The park was their place after all.   
  
“You should go to her Dahyun! She’s been sulking for the past 6 days. It’s honestly excruciating seeing her like that.” Jihyo nudged Dahyun.  
  
“I have work soon though.”

“It’s a slow day. I’ll cover for you,” Jeongyeon reassured.  
  
“Go on, Dahyun! Don’t let her slip through your fingers,” Mina cheered.  
  
“Thanks! Y’all are the best.”

Dahyun could feel her heart beating against her chest. She was running but she was certain that it wasn’t the physical activity that was causing her increased heart rate. She hoped Jihyo was right and Sana had stayed at the park. She crossed the road and headed for the fountain.

The sun was almost gone making it hard for her to see distinct faces in the crowd. It didn’t help that there were plenty of people gathered around. A live band was performing by the giant arch and an audience was beginning to form. How was she supposed to find Sana?

She needed to get a better view so she decided to drop her belongings and hop on top of one of the short block pillars that surrounded the fountain. She hoped the increased height would be sufficient. Maybe she could actually find the person she’d been dying to see.

Dahyun searched and searched but it seemed almost futile. There were just far too many people around. She’d been scanning the crowd for a while but Sana was still nowhere to be seen. Dahyun felt defeated. Part of her honestly wanted to give up.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.  
  
She felt her whole body tense up when images of a broken Sana flashed in her mind. Had she truly messed up so bad that the older girl never wanted to see her again?

She forced her eyes shut not because she was afraid of what she would see, but rather she was afraid of who she wouldn’t see if she opened them.  
  
“You don’t happen to have your phone or wallet on you?” a familiar line spoken by a familiar voice.

Dahyun remembered asking Sana that very question before she’d dragged the older girl into the fountain the night of their “date”.  
  
Dahyun couldn’t respond. Her jaw clenched and her eyes remained closed.

She feared that if she opened them, Sana wouldn’t actually be in front of her. She feared that her mind was just playing tricks on her.  
  
“Because if I pushed you in right now, it’ll be unfortunate if you still had them on you,” the voice added playfully.

She hadn’t heard Sana’s voice in forever but it was still just as sweet as she remembered.  
  
Dahyun decided that she had to let go of her fear of losing Sana if she actually wanted to keep the girl. She couldn’t let fear keep her frozen because the last time that happened, she ended up hurting Sana. Dahyun opened her eyes and sure enough, the older girl was standing right in front of her.

“Sana, you’re here,” she said as she hopped down the block, landing right in front of the brunette.  
  
“And so are you.” Sana had a faint smile on her lips. It wasn’t the same smile Dahyun had grown so fond of but at least the girl was speaking to her.

“Hi, I-uh I’ve been looking for you,” Dahyun stuttered.  
  
“Well you found me.”  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sana. For everything--I--I messed--”

“It’s fine Dahyun, you don’t have to explain or apologize,” Sana interjected. “I’ve spent the past few days trying to process everything. And what I’ve realized is that I just want you to be happy. Even if it’s not with me. I’m happy for you and Mina because she makes you happy.”

Dahyun laughed at the irony of the situation. Sana was still convinced that she had feelings for Mina. The older girl had probably gone through this whole week thinking that Dahyun didn’t reciprocate her feelings. Dahyun knew what she had to do to make this right.

“Sana, first of all, I’m not with Mina. She’s with Jihyo. They’ve been together for a while now. Actually, come to think of it I don’t think I ever really liked Mina. I was just obsessed with the idea of this perfect promise girl and I thought it was her.”

Dahyun took a breath before continuing. “Second of all, you make me happy. It’s just a shame that I almost had to lose you to realize it.”  
  
“I...Dahyun, I don’t understand where you’re going with this.” Sana bit her lip.

“Sana, I’ve been so distracted by the past that I failed to see what was right in front of me.” Dahyun took a step closer towards the older girl and looked her eyes. “You were right in front of me.”

Dahyun never liked eye contact. It made her very uncomfortable. But she knew she had to do this. She had to how Sana that she meant every word that she was saying. She didn’t want Sana to doubt her feelings ever again.

“What I’m trying to say is that I don’t care about some silly promise I made 15 years ago. I don’t care because I have you now. And I just feel at home with you and you make me so happy and--”  
  
“Dahyun…” Sana was looking back at her, eyes gleaming with adoration.

“Look, I’ve been carrying this photo around this whole week. I thought that if I kept it as a symbol of the hard work that I put in to get to this school, it would really show that I’ve moved on from the promise and that somehow the universe would finally bring me back to you.”

Dahyun was on the verge of tears. She felt that she was losing control of herself but not in a bad way. Not like the past where she couldn't move. No, this time, she couldn’t stop herself. She was speaking from the heart without restraint and it felt good.

“And now you’re here. And I’m right here with you in this moment. I don’t want to be stuck in the past anymore.” Dahyun glanced up at the night sky before throwing the photo in the air. It lands a few steps away from the pair.

Sana giggled and was smiling her radiant smile again. Dahyun couldn’t help but return that smile with a cheesy grin.  
  
“Wait actually, that’s not really my photo to throw out,” Dahyun scrambles to pick up the photo. She laughs nervously. “It’s my mother’s favorite.”

Sana chuckled and shook her head. Dahyun felt at ease. Sana was happy again. She made a mental note to be the best person she could be for the girl. Dahyun was about to ask Sana if she felt the same way when the older girl suddenly tried to grab the photo from her hand.

“Hey, let me see that photo!”  
  
“No, I look ridiculous. It’s just a photo of me crying when I was a kid.” Dahyun tried her best to extend her arm away from Sana.

“Aww come on, Dahyunnie! Please!” Sana pouted flashing Dahyun puppy dog eyes.  
  
“Hey, you can’t just do that -- ugh alright, here you go.” Dahyun couldn’t resist and immediately handed over the photo.

The moment she saw the photo, Sana let out a squeal. “Dahyun, you’re so adorable! Aww, why were you crying? Also --totally random-- but I have that exact keychain. What a coincidence? Little you and current me have the same keychain, see?”

Sana pulls out her little pencil pouch and sure enough, attached to the zipper was a keychain identical to the one Dahyun had been holding in the photo.  
  
 _/Could it be? No, Dahyun! You’re done with the promise girl._

Dahyun wondered if it was possible for Sana to be the girl. She lived in Japan. Had she lived in New York before? As if Sana could hear her thoughts, the older girl continued to recount her past.

“I came here with my parents for a summer a long long time ago and I’m pretty sure I got this here as a souvenir or something. This keychain is pretty much the reason I’m here today.”

“Sana, wait! You didn’t always live in Japan?”  
  
“Tsk! Weren’t you listening? I just said that I had lived here in the city for summer a long time ago. I used to play at this park a lot actually. Dahyun? Why are you looking at me like that?”

_/It’s you. It was you all along._

  
Dahyun was stunned. She never believed in fate before but maybe it was really time for her to reconsider those beliefs.

“Sana, did a friend of yours give you that?”  
  
“Umm...I actually don’t remember. I think so. What was her name again?” Sana rubbed her temples. She looked like she was in deep thought then suddenly her eyes widened.

“This might sound completely insane. And I know I said I was over the whole promise thing.” Dahyun placed a hand on her chest trying to steady her palpitating heart. “Sana, do you think that there’s a possibility that you were the girl I made the promise with?”

“Dahyun. Dahyunnie!” Sana grabbed her hands. She could see the older girl’s eyes start to glisten. “No wonder that name rolled off my tongue so easily. It’s you. You were that little girl I played with. We promised to come here together and I also promised not to forget, but I did. I’m so sorry I forgot about you, Dahyun.”  
  
This explained so much. Sana’s touch always felt familiar because her body recognized it from back then. Even when they were children, Sana always put her at ease. There was always a comfort in her presence. She felt like home because Dahyun had already given Sana her heart 15 years ago.

Dahyun took a step forward placing a hand on the older girl’s cheek, wiping away the tear that made its way down. She too was crying. She couldn’t believe that they found each other. To think that she almost lost Sana because she jumped to the wrong conclusions about Mina.

“I found you.” Dahyun’s lips curved into a smile. “But Sana, I want you to know something. Whether you’re the girl I made the promise to or not, it won’t change the fact that I like you. I really like you actually. Not because of who you were to me in the past, but because of who you are now, and how you make me feel.”  
  
Dahyun let out a shaky breath. She couldn’t believe that she was confessing her feelings to Sana. After going through the past few days not knowing if the older girl would ever speak to her again, she certainly felt euphoric in comparison.  
  
“Did you know that I’ve been trying to find you for the past five days? I wanted to tell you how just much I liked you and how sorry I was that I didn’t notice sooner. And don’t worry about forgetting me. I thought I would be better at remembering a face like yours but I guess we’re both pretty forgetful.”

“I’m sorry I ignored you. I thought I was doing the right thing by giving you and Mina space. I thought it was what you wanted. But maybe I should have just been honest and told you how I felt earlier. Dahyun, I like you too. Like a lot.”

“Do you always put other people before yourself?” Dahyun inched closer to Sana, leaving very little space between them. She wrapped her arms around the older girl’s neck.

“Maybe,” Sana whispered as she leaned forward. “So what now?”  
  
“Happily ever after?” Dahyun teased, as she looked into Sana’s eyes. “I mean if you’re still up for it?”

“Of course.” Sana closed the gap between them, claiming Dahyun’s soft lips between her own. And though they were surrounded by hundreds of people, in that moment it felt like it was just the two them.

  
They both knew that this was the start of something good.  
  


* * *

  
[end]  
AN: There you have it, folks. #saida sails again. Thanks for sticking around. It's been real. This is the first time I've ever written any fiction in a long time (like 8 years) and trust me, I wasn't any good.


	12. Epilogue- New Beginnings

The sun interrupted her deep slumber as it crept through the blinds of her New York City apartment window. Sana moved into a three-bedroom apartment with Momo and Jeongyeon soon after they had graduated the previous year. She now had her own room and she was glad because maintaining a good relationship with her girlfriend meant they needed privacy.

Sana slowly opened her eyes, pleased to find said girlfriend sleeping soundly across from her. Dahyun was always a heavy sleeper which meant Sana was able to spend most of her mornings admiring the younger girl as she slept. She sometimes wondered how lucky she was to have found Dahyun -- or for Dahyun to have found her.

They had been together for almost two years and in that time they had gotten to know practically everything about each other. It wasn’t like they didn’t have disagreements, they just knew how to work things out. They hardly ever went to bed angry. They didn’t want a repeat of their rocky start, so they never let things get to that point.

Sana kissed Dahyun’s forehead before hopping off the bed, making sure to put on clothes before exiting the room. She’d previously walked out naked when she thought nobody was around and was in the middle of making breakfast when Nayeon walked out of Momo’s room. That exchange left both girls scarred for life. Needless to say, Sana didn’t want that happening again.

Sana and Dahyun took turns cooking for each other. Technically, today was supposed to be Dahyun’s turn to cook, but it was a special day and Sana wanted to shower her girlfriend with extra love. Dahyun was graduating and her commencement ceremony was later that afternoon.

Sana had just started cooking some scrambled eggs when she felt Dahyun’s arms loop around her waist. A pleasant surprise.

“Look who’s up early for once!”

“You kissed me awake,” Dahyun whines as she snuggles into Sana’s neck.

Sana giggles at the touch. “I always do that though. This is the first time you actually got up within a few minutes of me doing so.”

“Okay so maybe I’m excited -- today is a big day!”

“I’m not sure I follow.” Sana feigns ignorance.

Dahyun plays along. “Hmph! It’s my graduation. How could my own girlfriend forget? I guess I wasn’t as important to her as I thought I was.”

Sana continued to cook giving Dahyun very little attention. “Well, if it’s graduation don’t you think you should be getting ready at your own place?”

“What? First, my girlfriend forgets my graduation, and now she wants to kick me out! This day just keeps getting worse!” Dahyun releases Sana from her embrace and leans dramatically against the kitchen counter.

Sana places her wooden spatula on a plate and turns to face her girlfriend. She grabs the younger girl’s face in her hands. “You, Kim Dahyun, are going to be moving in here soon. I don’t think you will be missing anything.” Sana kisses Dahyun on the lips before turning around to tend to the scrambled eggs.

“True. True. I guess you won’t be joining me in the shower since you’re so busy cooking breakfast.” Dahyun kisses Sana’s cheek before running away.

A dumbfounded Sana was left alone in the kitchen. Breakfast first. Girlfriend later.

They ate the meal Sana had prepared, exchanging playful glances at each other from across the table. Sana made a joke about how Dahyun almost ate nothing because her earlier comment had distracted Sana from cooking. Dahyun insisted it was only right that she’d left Sana flustered because the older girl had been teasing her about forgetting her graduation.

When they finished eating Dahyun reminded Sana that they were supposed to have lunch with her parents. Sana was never nervous around Dahyun’s parents, but today was different. There was something she wanted to ask them, and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t worried about how they would respond.

Sana hadn’t felt this nervous since the first time she met Dahyun’s parents. They of course ended up falling in love with her right away and welcomed her into their family with open arms. Still, she worried because maybe they would say that she and Dahyun were too young. That maybe they hadn’t been together long enough. She knew she wanted to ask Dahyun to marry her -- these thoughts were not enough to make her change her mind but they sure got her thinking.

What would she do if Dahyun’s parents weren’t to approve? Would she still go ahead with it? Part of her didn’t want to think about that just yet especially since Dahyun was right in front of her and would probably notice if she began acting strange.

“What’s on your mind, Sana-chan?”

“Nothing. You just look beautiful.”

“Smooth, Minatozaki. Smooth. But I know you’re up to something. I just don’t know what yet.”

“You know me too well, Dahyunnie. How about I tell you over dinner?”

“Fine. But I want something in exchange.”

“What could you possibly want?”

Dahyun motioned for her to come over so she did. Before she could ask what Dahyun wanted again, the younger girl pulled her in for a kiss. It was quick which left Sana wanting more.

Sana pouts. “Kim Dahyun, just because it’s a special day for you today, it doesn’t mean you can mess with my emotions like this. If you wanted to kiss me, you should do it like you mean it.”

“Fine, fine. I suppose I’ll give you a real kiss.” Dahyun placed a hand at the back of Sana’s neck and cupped Sana’s face with the other.

With a smile plastered on her face, Sana closed her eyes waiting for Dahyun to make a move. When she felt the younger girl’s lips on her forehead, she couldn’t help but let out a squeal. Dahyun was really testing her patience today.

“What? That was not a real kiss!”

“How about I kiss you over dinner?”

“I see how it is. That’s fine.”

After a few more minutes of bickering, the pair realized it was time to part ways so that they could both get ready for Dahyun’s commencement ceremony.

The next time Sana saw Dahyun she was standing outside the venue talking to her parents. Sana’s heart started pounding. She reached for her pocket and felt the ring box. The thought of rejection scared her. She could handle Dahyun’s parents saying no, but she couldn’t even begin to imagine what she would do if Dahyun were to say no.

Perhaps that was the worst-case scenario. Actually it was probably worse if Dahyun were to say yes, but only out of guilt. Sana thought that that was decidedly worse than rejection.

But then, she also thought back about the type of person Dahyun was; she was honest and kind and would never subject Sana to such an ordeal. When Dahyun spotted her in the crowd, it was like a scene from the movies where time just seemed to stop. Sana watched as the girl’s face lit up and in that moment she knew nothing could change her mind. She was madly in love with Dahyun and she wanted to be with her for forever.

Was it possible that she could get rejected and have her heart broken? Sure. Was it worth it for the chance to spend an eternity with Dahyun? Yes. In every language, shape, or form -- yes. Sana loved Dahyun and she knew that without any doubt. No fear was ever going to change the fact that she loved the Dahyun.

Dahyun ran towards her and engulfed her in a tight embrace. “Sana! You’re here. I was starting to worry that you weren’t actually playing around this morning.”

“You know I would never.” Sana pinched Dahyun’s cheeks.

“My parents have been looking for you. They miss you.”

Dahyun brought Sana towards her parents. When Sana was within arms reach, they pulled her in for a hug. They were affectionate people and Sana was very fond of that. She too was affectionate. It honestly surprised her that Dahyun came from them because the younger girl used to be so awkward when it came to public displays of affection.

“I’m sure our Dubu already told you we missed you,” Mr. Kim laughs.

“Yeah. She kind of beat y’all to it.”

“You should all head inside and find your seats. I have to go report soon.”

When the younger girl was far enough Sana reached for her pocket again and felt the velvet box. It was now or never. She had the time to ask Dahyun’s parents the question.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kim, I have something to ask you. It’s about Dahyun and me -- and our future.”

Dahyun's father raised his brow. Their resemblance was uncanny. Dahyun would do the exact same thing. “What is it, dear?” asked Dahyun’s mother.

Sana held onto the box a little longer, unsure if she should pull it out. Honestly a little terrified of what they would think. She decided it was best not to let fear stop her because Dahyun was worth this little discomfort.

She held out the little velvet box and watched Dahyun’s parents’ unreadable expressions. It wasn’t until a tear streamed down Dahyun’s mother’s cheek that Sana had any inclination that they may approve. When the older woman wrapped her arms around Sana, it confirmed her support of Sana’s plan. Sana then looked over to Dahyun’s father who gave her a nod of approval.

“I wanted to ask her tonight, but I also wanted to wait for your blessing. I love your daughter very much and it would be an honor to be a part of your family -- if you’d have me.”

Dahyun’s parents smile. “Sweetie, you are already part of the family,” Dahyun’s mother cooed.

“I’m glad it’s you who our daughter ended up with, Sana. You’re a good kid and she’s so much happier around you. She’s a lucky one.” Dahyun’s father placed a hand on Sana’s shoulder.

Sana couldn’t help but tear up. “Oh, she makes me the happiest person alive, sir. I think I’m the lucky one.”

“Well, you both are pretty blessed to have each other. I hope you two continue to take care of each other as you already do.” Dahyun’s mother wiped the tears that were forming under Sana’s eyes. “Enough tears. This is a happy day. We should all probably head inside.”

Sana was glad to have Dahyun’s parents around. They made her feel at home when she missed home and her parents. The last time Sana spoke to them, was two days ago when she had told them that she would be proposing to Dahyun. They were nothing but supportive and cheered when they saw the ring Sana had picked out.

Sana couldn’t believe this was happening. She tried to compose herself for the rest of the ceremony, but watching Dahyun from afar made it impossible to stop her racing heart. Sana couldn’t help but begin planning everything about the proposal in her head. It had to be perfect.

* * *

After the commencement had ended, Dahyun made her way to the audience to meet Sana and her parents. To her surprise, Mina, Jihyo, Nayeon, Momo, and Jeongyeon were there too. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu were talking to her parents. When they saw her coming, they all rushed her with flowers -- more than she could hold. Mina, whose commencement was the following day, also gave her a stuffed animal with a cap and gown.

She couldn’t imagine a better way to celebrate the end of her time at NYU.

When all the photos were taken and everyone had said their goodbyes, Dahyun was left holding Sana’s hand outside the commencement venue.

“So what now, Sana-chan?”

“Why don’t you get ready for dinner and I’ll pick you up in an hour?”

“What should I wear?”

“Whatever you decide, babe. You always look good.”

Dahyun pursed her lips. “Even when I’m just wearing track pants and a baggy t-shirt?” she asked playfully.

“Especially when you wear track pants and a baggy t-shirt.” Sana booped her nose causing it to scrunch up.

Later that evening Sana came to pick her up from her dorm room. The older girl was wearing a short black dress with floral patterns on it. She looked absolutely stunning. It relieved Dahyun that she chose to wear a dress. She chose to wear her favorite red polka-dot dress because she somehow had a hunch Sana was going to dress fancy.

“Wow...you look gorgeous, Miss Kim Dahyun,” Sana whispered as she pulled Dahyun out the door. “And here I was thinking you were really going to wear track pants and a baggy t-shirt.”

“I have to keep up with my beautiful girlfriend somehow.” Dahyun closed the gap between them and finally gave Sana the kiss she’d been waiting all day for. She watched as a goofy grin began to form on her girlfriend’s lips. “What?”

“Nothing. I’m just really lucky to have you.”

“What are you up to, Minatozaki?”

“Nothing. Come on, let’s go grab dinner.”

Sana led her to the elevator and when she didn’t press down, Dahyun knew immediately where she was being led.

“Is there a reason you’re taking me to the rooftop?”

“Dinner.”

When they go up there, Dahyun saw a picnic blanket set up with rose petals scattered everywhere. She wondered how Sana had the time to set all this up. Food, wine, and flowers. She must have had help.

“Who did you bribe to help you set this up.”

“I didn’t have to bribe anyone. Chaeng and Chewy just volunteered.”

“And where are those two now?”

“Out on a dinner I paid for.”

Dahyun laughed. “How is that not a bribe?”

“I didn’t offer it. They asked for payment. It’s a fair trade,” Sana rebutted.

They both sat down and began to eat.

When they had finished, Sana stood up first and offered a hand to Dahyun. “Do you trust me?”

“Babe, you know I do. But please don’t say you’re going to take me to the edge again, I think we both know I don’t do so well with heights.”

Even though she knew full well that Sana was going to take her exactly where she didn’t want to go, she still took Sana’s hand and allowed the girl to pull her up. Sana then stood behind her and slowly walked both of them to the edge.

As they got close enough to edge, Dahyun felt Sana’s touch disappear. Missing the contact, she waited for a second before turning to see where her girlfriend had gone. When she turned she was surprised to find Sana with her head hung low, holding onto something.

Sana’s sudden change in demeanor started to worry Dahyun.

“Babe, are you okay?” She tried to bend down to make eye contact with Sana.

Sana took a deep breath in before getting down on one knee and revealing what it was she was holding.

Dahyun saw the little red box. “Sana, what is that? You’re not trying to tie your shoelaces are you?”

Sana laughed as tears begin to well up under her eyes. “No, silly. I wanted to ask you something, Dahyun.”

Dahyun bit her lip. Could it be? Sana was proposing to her? She hoped this wasn’t some prank because she would actually get quite mad at Sana if it had been one.

“Look, I know you’re moving in with me soon but I feel like we can take this a step further.” Sana holds onto her hands. “Dahyun, I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in this world. I’m the happiest when I’m around you and I miss you every second we are apart. I still can’t believe you were that kid I used to play with. From the moment we met and briefly parted, I think my life has always been pointing me towards you.”

Sana paused for a second and looked into Dahyun’s eyes. Both of them were tearing up. “I’m so in love with you. It would be an honor to spend the rest of my life with you -- if you’d have me. Kim Dahyun, will you marry me?” Sana opened the little box to reveal a beautiful silver ring.

“Sana,” Dahyun began, “you are my soulmate.” She let go of Sana’s hands and wiped the tears that were streaming down Sana’s cheeks. “You are my favorite person in the world and I couldn’t begin to imagine a future without you. So yes, of course, I would marry you!”

With that, Sana stood up and placed the band around Dahyun’s ring finger. “Perfect fit.” The older giggled nervously.

Dahyun found it completely adorable. She pulled Sana close to her and peppered the older girl’s face with kisses. “So this is what you’ve been trying to hide from me?”

“I hid it pretty well don’t you think? You didn’t see it coming, right?”

Dahyun hummed and shook her head. In all honesty, this was the last thing on her mind, but she was glad Sana had done it. In that moment she felt a happiness unlike any other. She was going to spend the rest of her life with Sana -- her best friend, her soulmate. This love was theirs to share and she couldn’t wait for their lives together to begin.

* * *

Author's Note: So that's the epilogue. I just wanted to get it out to you all before I release any new material. I'm finally done with this AU. WOW. I hope y'all have enjoyed this fluff because the next AU I have planned is fairly angsty. (:


End file.
